


Fierce Little Love

by SkeleBrat



Category: BittyBone AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Anxiety Attacks, Bitty Fighting Ring Mentioned, Character Death, Coping mechanism(SlightlyUnhealthy), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Bitty(?), Panic Attacks, Reader is Healing, Recovering Bitty, Slow AF Burn(Maybe) - Freeform, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), character death mention, mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleBrat/pseuds/SkeleBrat
Summary: Something felt wrong being here.Watching the tiny beings scurry and bustle about in their pens,Some were lethargic while others just waited by the glass with a hopeful aura.The hope and wonder in their eyes felt out of place,The pressure began gnawing at my chest.I left the pet store empty handed that day."Have you ever heard of the Itty Bitty Rescue Y/N?"





	1. Pet Store

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to keep the boredom away, First few may be a little short. I've become a fan of the Rescue Bitty stories. So ta-da!

 

 

 

' _Something feels wrong about being here.'_

 

The thought had been screaming in my head since approaching the pet store. But being here, presently inside the store? It was an even more uncomfortable experience than I'd have thought it would be. How would I go about doing this anyways?!? Biting my lip as I began to fidget in my spot as I tried to figure out the next course of action. 

 

Freezing as someone passed me by to look at the enclosures more closely than I currently was. Nervously watching as they curiously peered into the glass enclosures. I found myself being wary of the other person nearby as my hair began to fall over my shoulders allowing me to hide my face from their view.

 

This was a bad idea, why had I even come here? Well, a friend of a friend had sent me the name and address of the store to 'get' a companion- and I begrudgingly listened. Only so that I could get them to stop bothering me about my 'anti-social' ways. I wasn’t even Anti-Social I just happened to be more cautious than a normal person would be!

 

"Mommy, can we get that one? Can we, huh?" I grimaced as a little girl cooed before she started smacking her grubby little hand on a low shelved tank. My frown only deepened as the poor being scrambled around in its enclosure trying to explain that hitting the tank was a no, no. Making the little girl giggle and clap at the poor thing’s vain efforts. My stomach churned at the thoughts of, what if this little girl got what she wanted on a whim- that poor creature wouldn’t even last a day!

 

"Sorry darling, we're just window shopping. Perhaps you can ask Daddy to get you one for your birthday dear," the mother waved her daughter off in the other direction. Soothing my near panic for the poor creature. If only slightly- hoping that the woman wasn't just saying that just to placate the little girl and make her drop the subject altogether.

 

"B-but Mommy, I want that oooone," the little girl huffed and stamped a foot. The largest pool of crocodile tears already gathering in the little girls eyes. The mother only sighed before herding the little girl towards the opposite direction of the enclosures. I watched almost amused as the mother and daughter bickered until they were a few aisles farther. I stood in my spot for awhile longer, now being the only one in the area. Everyone must have left once the water works threatened to start with the little girl. Some of the little creatures waved at me or tried to call me over. However, my eyes quickly found the floor interesting as I pretended to not hear the small voices beckoning me to come over. 

 

Was this okay? **Buying** a companion? **Buying** another sentient creature to bring home to care for? What if I messed up- what if I squished them!?! Or what If I lost them?!? My breathing hitched as the many different scenarios ran throughout my head. My eyes desperately peeling away from the floor to the glass tank was my thoughts ran rampant in my head.

 

Worrying my lower lip as I watched the tiny beings scurry and bustle about in their enclosures, as if it were okay to be in there! I noted that some were tiny- I think that those were the youngest ones. Were they allowed to sell them that young? I continued to watch with my unease growing.

 

Then there were others, being as big as my palm. Their sheer size and the knowledge that that is possibly the largest they would get made me worry. They were so small! Their size made my thoughts turn on those previous panicky thoughts from before. Shaking my head, as if it would shake them out of my head while rubbing my right arm. The action grounding me for a second as I shuffled on my feet.

 

They sure were tiny… some were lethargic waiting in the middle of the tank blankly gazing at the glass walls that allowed customers to gawk at them. They must have been here the longest, my chest ached at the thought. It hurt even more as the other little ones just stood or sat by the glass with a hopeful aura. It made me hold my breath, examining the look in those eyes.

 

They were so hopeful... I watched them a while longer.

 

The amount of hope and wonder that their eyes held. It, it felt out of place. Perhaps the thought of the many others being in the current little beings place before the previous ones had been bought bothered me. I couldn't help but wonder, did they get good homes? No one ever talked about what homes the bitty’s went to… would I make a good home for one? If I took one? Would they even like me? The pressure began gnawing at my chest, would I like them?

 

"Do you need some help ma'am?" a voice jump started my heart as I startled. A strangled sound coming out of me as I tried to gather my bearings. My actions made the employee frown, making me wither inside "Are you okay ma'am?" he asked much slower, "You've been standing here for a while now- " he stopped speaking to openly gawk at me as my hair fell back over my shoulders.

 

My face burned at the awkward attention it now received. I also couldn't help but notice the way his slow tone took towards me. It made me want to shy away from him. It was as if he was talking to me in a way like I was unable to comprehend his speech. Or if I had been- er, well I was scared. Honestly, I think I almost died of fright.

 

"No, thanks. I'll be leaving, now. Leaving. Thanks-" I spun around red in the face while berating myself mentally. Great job weirdo! I booked it to my car with my face burning on the way through the parking lot.

 

That is where I sat, inside the car for a good ten minutes or so as my head lay on the steering wheel. Why was this so hard? Frustrated tears gathered at my lower eyelids, I had done the same thing before going into the store too! Sitting here, in the car- hyping myself up to go inside and find the right companion today!

 

_'I was so sure I could do it this time!'_

 

Instead here I was again, in even worse shape than when I had started! The tears fell heavy at the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall over. It was supposed to have been so simple! My head lifted only to fall against the steering wheel, why couldn't I do it?

 

Sitting there for another good minute or two I sighed heavily, with and with it some tension melted slightly. Maybe tomorrow, I could try again? Yes. Starting up the car only for it to stutter and crank noisily to life. The noise was loud enough to startle any pedestrians walking in close proximity to the vehicle. Making me flush at the looks my car received. 

 

It was an older car but it got me from here and there and anywhere I needed to be. Taking off and towards the highway I nodded to myself. Tomorrow for sure, but this time maybe at a different store. I don't know if that same employee would be there again. 

 

The drive back had been calm and uneventful making my frayed nerves settle further. Sadly the same could not be said for my racing thoughts, if only for a minute they would stop. My head began to throb as a migraine set in, the pain was making me look forward to getting home and just sleep off today's failure.

 

My house was a quaint little thing- a two-bedroom, one bath house. With a good sized yard. One room was mine while the other, may or may not have a mess of bitty pamphlets and supplies. That had been sitting there for a couple weeks… no.

 

Waiting in my driveway a little longer as I eyed the rearview mirror. A slight frown on my face at seeing my disheveled appearance. Today felt like another one of those days that I'd tell myself that maybe tomorrow would be better. But would it ever really be though? Heaving another heavy sigh for today, I should really take these thoughts inside. It was bad enough that they happened at the store.

 

"I'm home," I whispered sullenly into the dark interior of the house as I opened the front door and tossed the keys into the vase that sat on the small table by the entryway. No one was here to answer, why did I still bother with saying I was home? No one was ever here, tossing myself on to the couch. Not really bothering to care that my shoes were still on.

 

Ding

 

My mood darkened at the sound of my cell phone alerting me about a text, not even a minute home and-

 

Ring, riing.

 

“Hello,” I muttered at the cellphone as my mood further dampened with every passing second. How did they always know when I was home? It wasn't a good time- but then again it's not like I didn't want to talk! I panicked for a second hoping I didn't scare them off. "H-Hello?" I sat up as a tense moment of silence stretched, I didn't make them mad did I?

 

“Y/N! Hey~  So how’d it go, what type did you get- it’s a Sansy right?" The blaring, over excited voice continued without pause, they often didn't allow me to have the time to talk nor answer. "Or is it a Papyrus type- no?" Let alone allow me to have an appropriate amount of time to think of a response. Maybe this time I could get a word in real quick- " How about a-“  I opened my mouth to try to tell them the bad news, hoping they wouldn't get mad if I interrupted them.

 

“No, I, I didn’t get one Taylor…” I mumbled trying to stop them from rambling. I, I didn't mean to interrupt. I hope they wouldn't get too mad about it either but today was just a bad day for me. They had good intentions but I wasn't sure that I wanted to play the guessing game when there was nothing to guess for. Since... I didn't get a companion. 

 

“What, why? What happened?" there was a painful pause, "You didn’t… you didn’t panic, did you?” if I knew better it would have sounded like a sneer but... their voice held a respectable amount of concern, I think?

 

“Yes- No… well kind of?” I whimpered as I curled up holding onto the phone tightly. I was so stupid for being this way! I couldn't help but to think about the possible scenarios I might face! I just didn't want to hurt anyone or... get hurt. Those thoughts scared me most.

 

“I’m sorry… well hey," another pause, almost as if they were grasping for a solution, "How about I go with you? Like when I helped you pick out your bitty supplies?” I chuckled, Taylor had been part of the reason why I had so much bitty supplies in the spare room. They had kind of taken over that shopping trip, did I even enjoy it? I couldn't remember.

 

“No, it’s fine… I just. Don’t know if this is the right thing, you know?” I was a mess and wasn’t equipped to take care of something like a bitty. I wouldn't want to burden one either.

 

“No, I don’t know." Taylor scoffed at me. as if I had just told them something silly. "That’s why we’re going to do it!” Taylor ended up yelling excitedly from the other end. Was I really being silly over this?

 

_'Taylor seemed to think so.'_

 

Sighing to myself I knew I’d end up doing it once Taylor made up their mind for me. The thought was unsettling for a minute. Taylor always meant well, right? They were just helping me out. 

 

Gee, I was such a pushover. Too cautious. That or a mat... that thought was even more depressing. Taylor would never do that though.

 

“and I know just the place.” Taylor softly said, the sudden change in tone making me nervous.

 

So serious but with a hint of warning. Reminding me of the last time they had used it. When Taylor had taken me somewhere overcrowded and too loud. My stomach rolled at the memory, Taylor said they'd never do that again though.

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> _'Please don't be somewhere extravagant and over crowded.'_

 

“Y-yea?” I winced at the sound of my own voice,

 

“Well, I know you don’t like big stores." I winced at the cheerful tone that remark had, it was a little too cheerful. "so… how about a bitty rescue?” my mind came to an abrupt halt. A bitty rescue?

 

“Rescue?” That's a thing? I stood up in alarm as my mind went into over drive.

 

I refused to believe they had a need for those! Really? Bitties were supposed to be lifelong companions! They were forever companions!

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _'Right?'_

 

No one would ever think of abandoning them... or even hurting them. Who would do that!?!

 

“Hey! Stay with me Y/N, calm down.” Taylor's voice broke me out of my thoughts as my breathing slowly evened out. “I think it would be good for you, rescues are the sweetest… or uh, so I’ve heard." What? My heart gave a painful twinge. Were they really? Even if... a hand full of scenarios flashed inside my head. Most of them were unsavory. Making my chest squeeze painfully. People- Humans were cruel... it's. Not a surprise. 

 

"Well, that’s besides the point- any ways. Have you ever heard of the Itty-Bitty Rescue Y/n?”


	2. Who's your bitty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought of Bitties needing Rescue Shelters made my chest tighten,  
> I stood with my hands in my pockets as my friend cooed over the tiny creatures in the large play area.
> 
> I knew I was supposed to be more invested than they were.  
> But none of this felt right, 
> 
> How do I know when and which bitty was right?  
> My breathing froze as soon as i heard it.
> 
> My feet carrying me to where I could hear it.
> 
> "What's in that room?"

The question hung in the air uncomfortably. In truth? No, I'd never heard of them. Not until now. The very thought of Bitties needing Rescue Shelters made my head hurt from the possibilities that required the need for such organizations.

 

Bitties were suppose to be a companion for a lifetime- someone who depended on you! How could somebody ever treat them in a bad way? Like a pet they grew tired of- or some sort of object! To just get them, then throw them away or worse... to break them.

 

The room was spinning. 

 

"Y/N, geez breath!," Taylor's voice was firm yet concerned as a sob involuntarily left me. Thankfully the intrusion was enough to break me out of my building thoughts. Making me take a shaky breath while my free hand ran through my hair. Oh, yea had to do that.

 

> _'Breath, just breath.'_

 

"Have you read the Bitty booklets we got from the store?" Taylor asked almost nonchalantly. As if that little moment didn't happen- nor matter.

 

Booklets? My thoughts effectively halted. Booklets from the store- oh! Redirecting, they were redirecting me! Nodding to the phone, my vision began to clear up. My face was now burning, I hadn't realized I was crying. How embarrassing!

 

"N-no... hold on," truth was, yes. I have. I've read a few of them once and maybe again, but Taylor didn't need to know that! They were only trying to help me overcome my... issues. Stumbling over to the spare room- well er, Bitty room. I tried not to trip over the copious amount of bags blocking the doorway. I shouldn't put off putting this stuff up anymore- "oomph," and I tripped.

 

"Have you even unpacked anything Y/N? I can hear the bags from here!" Taylor's voice held slight amusement as I swam around in the bags trying to find the booklets.

 

"No, not yet... but I will," I mumbled as my face grew hotter. Underneath all of the bags and items were the thin pamphlets and small books.

 

I flipped one open to stare at the pictures and-

 

"Great! Be sure to read up on those books! Oh, and get to work on them bags too. It'll help, Kay? Kay, see you tomorrow- Bye~" without leaving me any room to protest the line went dead.

 

Leaving me unsure of what just happened. Just Taylor being Taylor, I guess. They were blunt and to the point most times but mostly eccentric. 

 

Staring blankly at my phone. My gaze slowly shifted to the booklets then towards the bags of bitty supplies. Bags that were filled to the brim and spilling over because of my little trip. Well, if I did happen to meet a bitty who liked me... I'm pretty sure they wouldn't appreciate coming to this on the first day. The twin sized bed against the left hand corner lay bare- everyone insisted to wait on the decorating. Along with the bitty clothes and accessories.

 

Persuading me that it was better to do that together, that it would provide a special bonding time. Sighing, I stared towards the door contemplating. Maybe I could do it in the morning before we left to the... rescue. Frowning to myself since the thought still left a sour taste in my mouth. My gaze went back to the booklets, then to the floor. Welp, looking at the cover of the current book I held. I looked at the cover and title,

 

"Who's your bitty?" the title of the booklet brought a smile out of me. It had the main bitty of the bitty types on it, the classic or traditional set. Flipping the book open,

 

"What is a bitty?" The book asked, my smile remaining as I skimmed the impressive paragraph.

 

Bitties can come in any size between 1.5 inches to 6 inches… However most are 3 - 4 Inches. (This is the most common size.)

Any bitty can grow within this height range. Most bitties who are 2 inches and under are still babybones; kindlings, kids, guppies, seedlings, soft scales, and puppies- the list went on but which ever classifications appropriately matched the bitty class were listed. However some don’t grow past this height.

8 out of 10 times, you will find a regular size bitty. However some do grow much larger or stay much smaller depending on the bitty and the Bitties companion.

 

They were sentient creatures, some even smarter than a human. Most of this I read up on... it was actually getting the bitty part that's been my problem. I get so nervous thinking about it though and even more anxious being there trying to do it. Flipping through the pages. I avoided the heats page. On my first read through- I had thought it meant the temperature kind of heat. Like if they were temperature sensitive- imagine my surprise when I came face to face with some very detailed photos of ehem… yea, it meant heat cycles.

 

Face burning slightly, I skipped to the pages with the bitty types. I had yet to decide on a type... I just wanted someone who would like me and I them in return. The thought of **buying** them bothered me.

 

Then **forcing** them to like me wasn't an idea I enjoyed. Sighing, I set the booklet down and stared at the bags. Might as well get started since the booklet lost my attention. Shifting the nearest bag closer to me, most of this would need to go into the pantry and restroom. 

 

There were magical supplements and containers of raw magic to prepare foods with so that the bitties would have another healthier form of magical intake. It was something that humans would use due to them being unable to produce magic to cook with. There were some plain kitchen wares for them so they wouldn't struggle with too large portions- Taylor had even bought a miniature stove and fridge so that they could prepare their own food. There was also a tiny bath tub with a detachable shower head! It just needed to be hooked up to the sink connections to work. 

 

Carrying the supplies to their respective places I paused as a thought bubbled in my head.

 

> _'Was I getting ahead of myself?'_

 

The thought began to bubble into more thoughts... what if I didn't bring a bitty home right away? Like I had these other times? I was always leaving the store empty handed. What if I never got one? Should I, should I wait?

 

Glancing at the now empty bags that were waded up together on the floor. I bit my lower lip. No, I couldn't stop now. I was half way done anyway, I just had to shake those thoughts for now.

 

> _I couldn't._

 

Setting the health and hygiene wares up in the bathroom cabinet- some plain towels along with things like small tooth brushes, and super tiny loofas- I stared at the tiny tub. It was so cute! My gaze redirected itself to the mirror, the sight was a painful one.

 

My smile fell into a frown as I eyed the person in front of me. I couldn't stand it- I could really use a shower myself. Huffing as I set the tiny tub on the shelf. I'd install it later, I thought to myself as I went to my bedroom to get my pajamas. Pausing as I eyed my clock. I'd been putting all of that up until 10:49 P.M.

 

That wasn't, too bad? I usually wouldn't be able to sleep either way but I wasn't very nice when I was tired. Maybe if I drank a lot of coffee again. That should help. I muttered under my breath as I stripped while avoiding any further eye contact with the mirror.

 

A shower sounded nice, maybe tomorrow would be better.

 

\---No Peeking Time Skip---

 

Waking up couldn't be any harder!

 

I'd been tossing and turning as my thoughts never settled during the rest of the night and early morning. They plagued me even more as the minutes audibly ticked by in the silence of the night. Indicating that tomorrow would eventually come.

>  
> 
> _'I didn't want it to.'_

 

It was especially more difficult to get out of bed because of the ringtone belonging to Taylor's number shrilled at me sometime after just laying there and thinking about getting up. Maybe if I didn't answer Taylor wouldn't come by. Yes, that made sense.

 

It didn't work. It just kept ringing until the sound made me cry out in dismay- I wasn't ready! Tomorrow came too soon! Falling out of bed as I swiped the top of my nightstand for my phone. Lifting up the phone and only to have it fall on my face as I scrambled to get up off the floor. The ringing had stopped before I could accept the call though.

 

What time was it? Looking at the corner of the phone screen my eyes widened as the time on the phone registered. My nose still throbbed from the abuse it endured as I hurriedly grabbed whatever was closest for me to change into. It was 1:36- in the afternoon!

And Taylor was most likely on their way over!

 

Knock Knock- **KNOCK** \- Knock Knock

 

I froze with my pajamas over my head as Taylor announced their presence with their excessive knocking. Hurriedly throwing my clothes on as I dove into the closet for my boots. If Taylor found out I was just laying in bed and not ready- they'd automatically start thinking it was another mood. This time it wasn't!

 

I just couldn't sleep- and put up all those bitty supplies and- pausing for a split second. I smiled, hey, I did something! I shoved my feet into the already laced boots as I quickly raced to the front door. Taking a couple of deep breaths as I mentally prepared myself for interaction. A half smile on my face and-

 

The door opened up to a very smiley and very dressed up Taylor. As soon as their eyes zeroed in on me though, I flinched inwardly. It made me feel very under dressed for the, occasion? Taylor scanned my appearance with a hum. Not sure if that was a good hum or- my mind seized as my body tensed up. Taylor began pulling me along with them outside- wait, my door! My bag!

 

Digging my heels into the ground as I made a grunt of defiance. A thing I did when I couldn't find my voice, I spun on my heel leaving a very baffled Taylor behind as I went to grab my things. Making sure to lock my door and as soon as it clicked I timidly walked back to Taylor. I refused their offered hand as I walked a little ways behind them on the way to their car. Taylor insisted we take their ride today... or most times we had a day out together.

 

Taylor was all smiles as they started the engine,

 

"Sooo, have you thought about which bitty you'd like to get?" Taylor waggled their eyebrows at me, it was suppose to be funny but I couldn't help but blankly stare. Too soon had I forgotten the reason for our venture. The question left me feeling... wrong. I didn't want to pick one out... I wanted one to chose to go with me! Each Bitty was unique, not preprogrammed to act alike.

 

"Mm mm," was my reply. Taylor frowned but quickly brushed it off. The thing was, it was very different than talking on the phone. Now, I was afraid to make faces unintentionally, or say the wrong thing.

 

"Oh well, sounds much more fun this way then huh?" I didn't even have time to gather my thoughts for an answer before we were peeling out of the drive way. My heart was threatening to break out of my ribcage as my hands flew to my face. Slow down- slow down... 

 

My eyes screwed tight as I tried to think of something other than the way that the car was speeding through traffic- or if Taylor ran a red light, or possibly hit some one. Or if the supposed A-hole that cut Taylor off really did cut them off. It was all a blur! Making a shrill cry as I fell forward and hit the dashboard, 

 

"Oh my God, Y/N! Are you okay?!?" Taylor gasped and shook me. My head throbbed as I sat up, did, did we crash? Taylors shaking persisted however, 

 

"I'm so sorry! Really are you okay?" they held onto me firmly, making my stomach churn at the feeling. I could only give a weak nod, anything to get them to not hold me so tight. "Well... uhm we're here!" Taylor exclaimed in an awkward Ta-Da tone as my eyes rapidly blinked away the spots in my vision. Here? Here was where? My head really hurt. "You need a minute?." I nodded, "Do. You want me to take you home?" grimacing at the memory of their driving. I'd rather not go through that again while my head and stomach were trying to catch up to me.

 

Glancing out the window, Taylor giggled as my eyes widened when the building we were parked in front of registered.

 

Mama Cry's Itty Bitty Rescue, the building was a pastel pink with white trim. The large windows were treated to look like mirrors to the outside world. It should have felt cute and inviting but I felt other wise. My stomach lurched,

 

"I. D-don't think, I can do this," I whined as I curled up in the seat. My action made Taylor frown,

 

"Hey, quitters never quit." they chirped, making my brows pinch together.

 

"That's not, not how the saying goes-" My voice was scratchy with the feeling of tight throat. I sat up quickly to face them. Ignoring the way Taylor cringed at the full view of my face. They rushed out the car and over to passenger seat.  

 

"Exactly, now come on- your gonna miss out on the good ones the longer you wait." I was quickly herded out of the vehicle. My mouth opened and closed as the passenger door was opened, something felt so wrong with Taylor's phrasing.

 

> _'Weren't all Bitties good?_ '

 

My momentary pause allowed Taylor to snatch me out of the safety of the car and herd me towards the pink building. The initial action made my body seize in panic, this was Taylor. Taylor wouldn't hurt me! They were helping me, right? No amount of heel digging helped as my hazy mind sorted through the possible scenarios I would be faced with. I knew it was stupid to do but it was better to be safe than sorry! I had to be prepared somehow!

 

"Oh, hello! Welcome to Mama Cry's Itty Bitty Rescue," a large pink rabbit monster stepped around the desk, and my mind shut down. "I'm Mama Cry- or Cry if you'd prefer," I zoned out, the only thought I could think of was.

 

That she was so, fluffy. My hands itched to pet the pink monsters fur. 

 

But that'd make me weird... but she was just so fluffy.

 

Monsters had been top side for a couple years and it was always good to see one. They were so kind and understanding. 

 

"Y/N, Y/N. Wake up!" Taylor snapped their fingers in my face making me flinch back at the sudden noise and appearance. My reaction made Cry startle and look at us in worry- and the carpet was green! My face burned as I mumbled out an apology, refusing to look at either one of them.

 

> _'Way to go weirdo.'_

 

"Are you sure that you are alright dear? We have seats if you'd prefer me to bring the Bitties to you. I wouldn't mind going over the rules and agreements again, if that'd be better." the kind rabbit monster softly said. She was talking? Was she talking to me before I zoned out? Little butterflies bubbled up into my chest. Her offer was so kind. I nodded, that... sounded nice. I could handle that.

 

"Alright then, what are you looking for in a companion, Y/N- was it?" Cry's excitement twinkled through her eyes. While mine shifted around trying to think of an answer... what did I want in a companion? What if I asked for too much... or too little?

 

What if I was too much for a bitty to handle?

 

"I- I... I don't know." I frowned as I quietly told Cry. Cry surprisingly remained smiling at me but the silence was screaming. "I see," and with that same smile Cry continued.

 

"Well, what do you like to do? Hobbies or workwise? How often are you home? Do you travel?" her questions began linking together as a constant noise. My head started to hurt as the air felt like it grew heavy. I tried to think of the best answers, any answer really! Was it a test? Did my answers impact whether or not I could adopt a bitty?

 

The air was getting harder to pull in, 

 

"Oh my," Cry spoke in alarm, a hand grabbed my shoulder firmly. Making me freeze as the scalding tears fell over the rim of my eyelids. Please don't be mad! I'm sorry, I wasn't ready. I'm sorry... that I'm crying over nothing like an idiot!

 

"Y/N, it's okay to not know. How about we just see the bitty play area?" Taylor quickly interjected, the question was directed to Cry as the Cry quickly nodded. Apologies spilled out of my mouth as Cry led us to another room. Strangely Cry's own apologies deflected my own.

 

"I'm terribly sorry to have overwhelmed you Y/N." Cry offered as we slipped through a door frame. My hands were now occupying my pockets as I stared at the chaos in front of us.

 

Bitties... not in cages!

 

They were roaming the room!

 

Playing with toys and to my alarm- swarming towards us!

 

I quickly scrambled behind Cry as she instead stepped forward to face the adorably tiny horde. Some of them were already half way up Cry's legs, some just pooled around her to wave and stare at us. Their little voices mixing into a loud murmur.

 

"Oh my god- they're so cute!" Taylor threw themselves to the floor, cuddling the ones that were brave enough to venture towards them. While I inched back a bit, preferring to take in the tiny group from afar... they were cute and all.

 

But, my gaze softened as I realized most of the Bitties looked slightly wary. The braver ones were at Taylors attention. My sight soon caught the ones that hung in the far back of the group. The soft warm feeling in my chest grew cold as I scowled, making some of those bitties wince… it surely showed that they were rescued. I could see the hurt and anger on their faces as I quickly averted my eyes.

 

"Sorry," I whispered, I wasn't going to hurt them! I wasn't mad at them and I didn't mean to make that face at them! It wasn't directed towards them! I was bitter towards the ones who hurt them. Those poor bitties.

 

My head still hurt-

 

"No h _Arm_ done buddy," a small weight on my shoulder made me reel back with a squeak. Shaking the poor thing on my shoulder- a classic Sansy with gauze on his right side. Who held fast on to my shirt for dear life with his single hand. Tiny beads of blue sweat gathering on him as I calmed down. His pun, his arm... that,

 

"that, that's not," I fought the stinging in my eyes. "Very punny," he looked at me as though I had said something offensive before barking out a gruff laugh. A few chuckles off to the side made me confused, I wasn't trying to be funny. He made a pun at his own expense! His arm was injured and he was making it funny? Oh,

 

I found myself as the last one to nervously laugh. The weight on my shoulder was gone and the Sansy was back with the group in the back of the small crowd. Cry only smiled as she observed our interactions, the silent observation made me itch inside. I didn't like being watched. 

 

What was she waiting for? What was she looking for? Standing straight with my hands back in my pockets. I settled for watching Taylor coo over the tiny creatures in the large play area. They were enamored by Taylor... well at least the ones that were brave enough to go near them. The Bitties with injuries soon went back to what they were doing before we interrupted.

 

My eyes followed those bitties, finding that they were. Different, not like the ones in the pet stores. No, they knew. They all knew things that a bitty shouldn't have known and they were careful. They were cautious, I slowly made my way closer to observe them. I was content in merely watching them, a few would stop and stare back... an Edgy- I think. Flipped me the bird,

 

It made me smile.

 

"Let me know if you two need anything," Cry had gone to stand at the door before going back to the front of the building. A soft smile on her features, nodding to no one in particular I looked around the room. It was large, larger than the front.

 

"Aren't they so adorable Y/N! Have you found one you like yet?" Taylor sat up with a bunch of Bitties hanging off of them. They looked at the group of Bitties that I found interesting. Then frowned. "No. Not those Y/N, you need a good bitty." Taylor's tone had my neck pop from the sharp turn it took to look at them. A good bitty?

 

> _'What did **that** mean?'_

 

The room went silent but a few indignant protests and cries were heard. The sound made my hands clench. Weren't all Bitties good? Even the chaotically natured ones were good Bitties! No matter what they looked like or how they acted! 

 

"I like _these_ Bitties," I bit out without a stutter. Making Taylor scan me before they shrugged, as if what I said didn't matter. It probably didn't. They had just gone back to cooing at the Bitties before her- who now seemed a little unsure of being near them right now. 

 

While I stared back at the Bitties I had been previously observing. They stared at me with wide eyes, and some others avoiding eye contact. I just smiled before looking around again, I knew I was supposed to be more invested than Taylor was. But none of this felt right, sure I felt more at ease with the possibility of getting to know a bitty before taking one home but... it still felt wrong.

 

How do I know when and which bitty was right? Would my soul let me know? Would theirs? Would I have to- my breathing stopped as soon as I heard it.

 

Straining my ears,

 

It was so faint, but it was there- I barely would have noticed it.

 

What was it? So quiet.

 

Music?

 

My feet carried me to where I could hear it better, at the back of the room. It was getting slightly easier to make out the sound. It was a haunting melody that I followed, almost desperate to find out what it was. Only for me to be stopped by two black double doors.

 

> _'It was soo close!'_

 

The black and white print clearly reading, Authorized Personnel Only.

 

"What's in that room?" I just had to know!


	3. A Break Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tha's where the bad ones go," 
> 
> My eyebrows pinched together.  
> Bad ones?  
> Weren't all bitties good?
> 
> The way it was said made my heart twinge.  
> It wasn't the bitties fault though!  
> Anyone could be a good person.
> 
> If they just tried,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it finally happens. Anxiety tends to come and go but ultimately builds until that one final moment, it's such a vicious cycle.

"Tha's where the bad ones go," the Sansy that had teleported onto my shoulder earlier called out directly beside me. His weight being thrown off a bit as I gave a small jump. He seemed prepared for it this time though.

 

Holding on with his grip tight on my shirt. What was with the teleporting onto me thing for? I glanced at him, noticing his tense posture in what was suppose to be a relaxed stance. Biting my lip as I began feeling shameful for being startled too easily,

 

My eyebrows pinched together. Bad ones? Weren't all bitties good? Why was everyone labeling bitties bad? It wasn't they who treated someone the way that they were treated. It wasn't their fault to have been placed in a home that was suppose to provide love and affection! A home that became a nightmare and had to be rescued from because of things out of their control! It wasn't fair to label others without knowing the full situation!

 

> _'It wasn't right!'_

 

"What do you mean bad ones?" my voice came out hoarse from the tight throat feeling I was getting. I was having a hard time keeping it from cracking though. I was hoping to get an explanation from him. A straight one at least.

 

"Dunno, Mama Cry knows though," the Sansy shrugged as I frowned at his response. Well, at least he was honest. The near silent sound that I had heard stopped, making me lean into the door with wide eyes. It just stopped, like it was abruptly cut off. What happened to it?!? " _Watching_ doin' kiddo?" the Sansy asked in curiosity. 

 

"You didn't hear that?" I asked quietly, was it just me? I began to grow uneasy. Was my mind playing tricks on me? And was that a pun?

 

" _Ear_   what?" the Sansy threw his hand up in a 'I don't know,' gesture. His little skull dotted with blue beads of sweat. Now I know that was a pun. A terrible one,

 

"That sound! It was..." I trailed off realizing how stupid I must have looked. My face burned as I realized that the room was too quiet now. From my peripheral vision most of everyone had stopped to watch me and the Sansy. Some of the bitties wore awestruck expressions or sour ones. I shied away, hiding my face with my hair. Now none of them would like me...

 

"Y/N... what, did you hear?" Taylor gravely said. Making me shrink further away, did I make them angry? I withered under that hard stare as I tried to figure out the moment when I offended them. How did I make them upset? There was music playing... wasn't there? Did I hit my head that hard?

 

"I-I heard music," I quietly responded, not bothering to look up. It probably added to the list of more things wrong with Y/N. The Sansy's expression quickly lit up as if a lightbulb flipped on-

 

"Hey, S'okay kid." the Sansy gave me a light pat on my shoulder before winking. "Don't get into _treble_ , be back in a sec." with that the Sansy disappeared from my shoulder leaving me alone with my strangely quiet friend and equally quiet bitties. 

 

"Oh Y/N... I'm so sorry." Wait, weren't they just mad at me? "I made you come here," Taylor said while rubbing their arm. Taylor's sorry? Why are they sorry? "Let's head home okay? We can try somewhere else, okay?" My gut rolled at the sudden change in their demeaner, what did I miss?

 

"Why?" I slowly asked, the need to know burning it's way into my veins. Why were they acting so strange?

 

"It's okay, I'll make it up to you. I swear!" Taylor said while reaching out for me-

 

"Is everyone okay?!? Oh, Y/N! Sansy told me everything please, I must speak with you about-

 

"We were just leaving!" Taylor spoke harshly as they gripped my hand and began tugging me towards the door. The sudden motion making me cry out in surprise and fear. Too tight! It hurts! The pain too familiar-

 

"B-but, Y/N needs to know-" Cry hurried after us as Taylor herded me towards the front. I didn't understand what was going on and I did not like it! Taylor knew I didn't like being handled like this! 

 

"No Y/N doesn't, Y/N can't handle THAT," my confused thoughts soon turned into anger. Since when did Taylor decide these things for me? What could I not handle?!? Grunting in dismay, I yanked my hand out of their hold. Making Taylor give a sound of surprise. "Y-Y/N? We need to go. Like now," They held their hand out for me to take but looked so anxious. So desperate to leave, I only stared at them for a good minute before shaking my head. No. 

 

This felt important.

 

"Wh-What's going on?"  Taylor ignored me instead. A desperate look on their face as I stepped back, "What aren't you telling me? What can I not handle?" I asked through grit teeth. I disliked it when someone else thought they could speak for me- when they began being too... controlling. When did Taylor start thinking this was okay? 

 

"Y/N you deserve better, I shouldn't have even brought you here. I know a place that can-

 

"No," I interrupted, no more. My anger began fueling me, I wanted to know- I needed to know! I could feel something inside me snap, "Stop, stop trying to control me." I forced out of my clenched jaw. Low and clear. The sound making everyone flinch, including several new arrivals. I'd usually let that bother me but it felt like I wasn't even in the present anymore. I was back home with the people I once knew as family. The memories swirling into a mess of color.

 

_'Do this, Y/N._

 

_Y/N don't do that!_

 

_Why are you like this Y/N,_

 

_Y/N just do as I say!_

 

_Be more like them-_

 

_Y/N don't talk back.'_

 

I knew it wasn't real but the resounding slap and dull ache that blossomed on my face back then felt so real now. My head throbbed painfully at the memories- but it didn't stop there, no! I knew better than to think it couldn't get any more worse.

 

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave... without Y/N," Cry's tone cut through me as the haze of memories thinned out and I realized I was backed up against a wall and holding myself tightly. Small whimpers found their way out of me, I'd gotten trapped inside my own head as my memories drowned me. I couldn't believe this happened now of all times! 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry- please don't be mad. I just couldn't take it, and then you- and I, they," I couldn't breath, how is it that I can have so much happen in such little time? Was this really nothing to worry about? It felt like it was something! It was important! It shouldn't be like this! I shouldn't be like this! "I'm sorry," I whispered, as if afraid that someone would be mad if I spoke any louder. 

 

"Y/N... please," Taylor searched my face, before quickly slumping when they couldn't find what they were looking for.  "Just be careful. I'm the who should be saying I'm sorry." Taylor spoke sadly, tears of their own in their eyes. "You'll... take care of Y/N right?" Taylor asked Cry, the way they looked so lost made guilt grow inside me. I didn't mean to make them feel bad- I didn't mean to have an episode!

 

"Yes, it'll be okay... have some faith child. Y/N's strong." Cry supplied for both of us. My eyes grew wide with the unnecessary praise.

>  
> 
> _'I was anything but that.'_

 

"O-okay... I'll uh. Go." Taylor left with a troubled expression, making my anger fizzle out. I felt quickly as if I were the most horrible person in existence. Now they would be mad at me, and most likely would never talk to me again. What if-

 

"Y/N, Shhh." Cry's fluffy paw landed onto my shoulder making me wince slightly as my mind rearranged its thoughts. I was still here, in the rescue building. In front of-

 

"Oh my god." I gasped while covering my face in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry that you, you had to witness that I'm sorry, I. It- it usually never gets that bad," I started throwing words out in hopes to make the situation easier. I didn't want Cry to be mad at me for being this way. She most likely wouldn't allow me a bitty now! She knows now- She knows!

> _'I wasn't normal!'_

 

"It's quite alright child. You are most certainly not the first bitty parent in need of support." Cry said with such a calmness P-Parent? I was reeling at the word, support? I looked at her hoping to get more of an explanation. She only smiled holding her paw out to me to look at before the meaning came to me. She was waiting for me to take her hand... was that okay?  

 

"I..." my hand hovered above her paw, before slowly lowering. So soft, my face quickly morphed into a small smile. As soft as it looks!

 

"How about we go to my office to talk? I'm sure you would like to know what you heard." Cry waited until I gave her a small nod. What I heard? Did I hear something? "Behind the double doors dear," Cry gave me a small squeeze, making me jolt as I remembered what started this whole fiasco. My face burned as I followed her. 

 

The office was small, almost cramped. Cry dwarfed it just by standing in it, this was her office?

 

"I'm sorry about the mess, I'm usually out and about. Preferring to be amongst the bitties." Cry explained, I could only nod. "Now, can you explain what you heard Y/N? and how it felt?" Cry asked as we each took seats on either side of the small desk. I tried to recall the sound I heard,

 

"It was music, and it was faint... it felt," I closed my eyes trying to remember it. It made me feel warm... and sad? Why was I sad? "Yearning," I blurted as I tried to picture a word for it, "and... cold," and angry, it gave me chills now that I think back on it. Why was it angry? It was an undertone of emotion calling out, I had almost not caught it. 

 

"What was it?" I asked quietly. I hated to have felt so lost,

 

"Y/n dear, have you ever heard of a soul resonance?" I shook my head at her question, it sounded familiar but not really. "To put it simply, you heard _your_ soul mate," Cry said firmly emphasizing her sentence, almost carefully. 

 

"M-My... My soul mate?" I whispered. I felt, elated. Shocked... sort of afraid. I knew I wanted a companion but to have found _my_ soul mate instead? It sounded nice, I found my soul mate but- "What do you mean?" It sounded too good to be true, why were they behind those doors? 

>   
> ' _Did they work here?'_

 

"Well although it's quite rare in Bitties." I was, thoroughly... surprised. "But bitties are just small monsters. So it makes sense that some bitties would have a compatible soul, just for them- just like you have a compatible soul just for you. A Soul Resonance occurs when the two souls find each other." I had to bite my lower lip to keep from asking a slew of questions. One of them so prominent it made me almost sick... she made it sound like an intimate thing. Compatible souls were rare between monsters and humans. The soul mates thing I've heard by word of mouth when passing someone on the sidewalk. Monsters had soul mates. Then with the resurfacing came soul mates amongst humans as well. It's still not really talked about but it happens. Humans and monsters that is... did that mean I had.. found them? Bitties were just like small monsters, did that mean I had found my... soul mate?

 

> _'A bitty Soul mate?'_

 

Shaking my head with self doubt that could never be the case, what if it was a mistake? What if I was over thinking? Or what if my mind was just messing with me and this was all a misunderstanding... I don't think I had audio hallucinations, but then again. My memories came back so vividly during those moments. Nope- there was only one question that I wanted to know the answer to.

 

"Why are they behind the double doors?" the Sansy's words made my gut lurch, an ice cold dread twisted up my spine. 

 

_'Tha's where the bad ones go,'_

 

That little sentence made me feel sick. The way it was said made my chest twinge painfully. That couldn't be true! It wasn't the bitties- it wasn't _MY_ bitties fault! They just needed someone to understand the situation they were in and what they had gone through. How bad could it have been? Where they okay? 

 

"Well, this is where it gets complicated Y/N. The bitties in that room, are usually not up for adoption. They are in quarantine." Cry spoke softly, but it didn't stop the force in those words to hit me. Not up for adoption?

 

Q-Quarantine?

 

"What. do you mean?" my voice cracked, it seemed like I could never get a break. It wasn't meant to be. "Are they okay?" I asked almost out of breath. Were they sick? Were they... hurt? Cry nodded but her eyes said a different story. A hot anger fluttered through me.

 

> _'Please don't lie to me!'_

 

"In a sense, yes and no. Most of the Bitties in that room need special care. While others have to be in there not just for others safety but theirs as well. Most of these bitties' history is not a good one- but they are sweet... once you earn their trust.." I frowned, I could tell that she meant **IF** you earn it. "Due to certain circumstances, Some are more aggressive and rather... well, violent," I cringed at the thought of a bitty being violent for no reason but quickly shook it off, some of them were born with a violent nature but who could blame them? It was what made them, them. 

 

"I would like to meet my bitty," I pleaded. My voice strong and clear, not the normal timid stutter. This was important!

 

"But I have yet locate which bitty you heard! Then I must disclose the background information and not to mention the screening and overall adoption process-

 

"I don't want you to tell me their story. I want them to be the one to tell me," I said firmly. I knew what it was like for everyone else to know everything about you without first meeting you. It wasn't fair. I wanted to earn my Bitties trust and have them open up on their terms.

 

It felt kind of good, being able to act... strong? Confident? Right, this was okay right? Was I too demanding? "As for the screening, please do. I'll do anything and everything required of me for the adoption process." I was able to say this in one shaky breath, my resolve quickly crumbling as my thoughts deterred me. Cry stayed silent for a moment before nodding at me with the most understanding look. 

 

"Very well... I will get everything ready for tomorrow," Cry looked so unsure, even wringing her paws together. In that moment I felt so exhausted, "I believe it's time I take you home Y/N." Cry stood to wait at the door while I fought to get out of the chair. 

 

Her car was a cute little green buggy, and it was so warm.

 

My mind wandered to tomorrow, my courage having left me as soon as I scurried after Cry to get a ride home. It left me open to the terrible second doubts and over thought thoughts. What if I was late, did I make Cry mad during my little office moment? What if my bitty didn't like me?

 

The thought made me pause.

 

My bitty. I smiled... I liked how that sounded. 

 

If It was meant to be, then for them I'd try. It wasn't their fault that they needed to adapt to the situation they were in. Besides,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~Anyone could be a good person.~~  

 

~~If they just tried,~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Srry, will fix errors when able to.)


	4. Just In Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One would have thought they'd be prepared by being this over prepared.
> 
> Staring at the large and somewhat scary Stack of paper I squirmed in my seat as I read over the first page carefully.
> 
>  
> 
> I could only stare at the paragraph blankly,
> 
>  
> 
> "Wh-what do you mean by you are not responsible for possible injury, maiming, and or... death?" 
> 
>  
> 
> This just got a whole lot more harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it, new chapter. Heck yeah! Thank you so much for your support and views and kudos. It's just so wow! THANK YOU!

No matter how many times I turned or shifted on my bed. I just couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried! The multiple layers of comforters were either balled up or surrounding me in a lumpy mess. My chest felt weird, like a constricting but light feeling. It hurt. Tomorrow I would go sign paper work to get the process started to visit my bitty.

 

A soft sigh left my body. It made me feel happy but still. I worried, I had a bitty- who was compatible for my soul! It brought up a whole new set of questions but I figure I'd be able to get it cleared up tomorrow. The only thing was, I couldn't sleep with all those thoughts and questions bouncing around in the back of my head. Then there were the depressing thoughts and visions to top it all off.

 

Sitting up with a resigned huff, I wrapped myself in the blanket before getting off the bed. Making my way next door I could only stare at said door. The bitty room was quite bland, but i felt like I should start getting used to using the bed there. Opening the door, I took in the dark room trying to picture what sort of things my bitty would want to put in here.

 

Had they the chance to have had things before? What could have happened to make them as violent as Cry painted them to be? Looking into the room once more, I could only frown. Should I get a little more things for the room... something neutral at least? What could be considered neutral?

 

It was empty now that the bags were gone. Sitting on the edge of the bed I worried my bottom lip. What bitty type could they be? Closing my eyes as I imagined the music I heard... so relieving to have heard it, but hearing the other tones... so cold... so lonely... an almost angry whisper among them. I frowned... what if... I wasn't what they wanted. Or what if I wasn't good enough?

 

My chest hurt from the very thought, what if I never earned their trust? Falling back onto the bed, My eyes clenched shut, what if... I stopped over thinking? My body went lax as I became calm getting to rid these kind of thoughts- What if I wasn't really compatible? I was an over reactive anxious mess!

 

> _'What if, I wasn't normal enough for him?'_

 

My eyes caught one of the booklets on the floor. Had I left it behind? Leaving the warmth of my blanket I snatched it up before flipping it over.

 

"Bitty Paradise Catalogue?" When did I get this one? Opening it up there were already pictures of luxurious bitty things being show cased without descriptions on the first page. Beds, blankets, furniture- houses?!? There were houses for Bitties? All previous thoughts and emotions were quickly subdued by the pictures in the booklet. This was some pretty cool stuff- they even had everyday items that the stores in town didn't have!

 

Maybe... A little bit more things could be added to the bitty supplies and accessories I already had. A small gasp left my lips as I stared at a picture of a black and red garbed skeleton bitty holding a stuffed animal protectively. That was adorable! Flipping through the pages and mentally noting down the order numbers of things I thought were neutral enough to get now and things I could get after I learned which bitty was my bitty's type.

 

Soon enough I had already filled out an order form with much too many things than it should have and. Shaking my head at the total, one would have thought they'd be prepared by being this over prepared but that gladly wasn't the case. My bank account would be dented for a while but, these were things I chose to get my bitty. No pestering prompting or jabbing hints. I smiled at the thought of doing the actual shopping with my bitty when the time came. I couldn't wait to know their personal preferences! This was just me getting started!

 

Sealing the form in the envelope provided, I decided I'd drop it off in the mail box before I go to the Rescue center tomorrow. This was fun, I thought with a smile while laying on the bed over the blanket with my eyes already closing. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 

\--No Snore Time Skip--

 

Tomorrow came too soon!

 

Waking up couldn't be more painful, I had woken up a little past eight... not ideal, but not bad either. It was usually later I would find myself not wanting to get up. Maybe eleven or twelvish? This, wasn't my room- I was a little confused waking up in the bitty room before I remembered coming in last night.

 

I bolt upright remembering that I had to be at the Bitty Rescue by nine! Rushing towards my room I had to go back to grab the envelope to send off. Then stormed off into my room. I made quick work with my clothes. Some black jeggings with a large white sweater. Then finally with my trusty boots on I high tailed it out of my house. Only to turn sharply around with a burning face... I needed my purse and to not forget to lock the door on the way out. Keys, needed those!

 

What a way to start today, I huffed as I stopped at the mailbox. Slipping the envelope in with a small smile then placing the red flag upwards. Now I was ready to go!

 

Getting in my car I turned the key, only for my car to sputter defiantly at me. No, no. No, my smile quickly turned upside down. Not today! Trying again to start the car it would only sputter. 

 

"Okay, Y/N. Calm down maybe if I walk it won't be that bad." Yea, recalling the brief scenery when Cry brought me home I was sure to be able to make it on foot. It was closer than I thought!

 

I made a couple wrong turns, walking this far out was something I normally did not do.

 

That and misjudging distance by comparing walking with driving cars is something I would never do again! Being late was going to be upsetting but it was worth it seeing that pink building coming up in the distance. I could have cried in relief, stopping just before the door to catch my breath. I came in flushed and disheveled.

 

"Oh my, Y/N, are you ok?" Cry went around her desk to start fussing over me. Smoothing my hair down patting my shoulders and finally bringing me into a hug. I was already too far gone with the initial pat to the head... It felt weird having some one be so close and gentle.

 

"u-uhm, yes just got a. A little lost on my way here. My car wouldn't start," I said getting quieter as i said it.

 

"O-oh dear, I would have gone for you if i had known, please. Let me get you some water- heavens you must be hungry as well." she motioned me to enter her office as I shakily stepped away from her so that she could do as she wanted. Why, didn't I call? Wait- my phone! I forgot it in my room, darn it.

 

Sitting in the chair that I had sat in during the last visit in relief. It didn't take long for her to come in with a large glass of water and a large plater of... cookies? I sat a little stiffer, those were for me? Could I get one? They smelled so good.

 

She set them before me, leaving me to stare at the platter then to her... I could have one? She nodded at the burning question in my eyes. Before I gave a quick thank you and grabbed a cookie. Holding it and just staring at it.

 

"Please don't be shy," Cry chuckled at my reaction. I could only blush while still holding the cookie. My free hand taking the impressive glass of water and taking a sip before setting it down on the desk and very cautiously taking a bite out of the cookie.

 

Only to be amazed as it melted in my mouth, this was the best cookie I'd ever had in my life! I found myself reaching for another before Cry's chuckle made me stop. The sound making me retract my hand as if it got burned.

 

"S-Sorry," I muttered, I should have asked if it was okay to get another one.

 

"Please Y/N don't worry you may do what ever makes you comfortable. We do have quite a bit to cover." Cry made her way to a large file cabinet. I quickly snatched up another cookie while she was facing away from me and made quick work of getting rid of the evidence.

 

"Now if you could please read over these before signing and I will answer any questions or concerns you may have." I jumped as she set a heavy stack of papers in front of me. My stomach rolled slightly, maybe the cookies were a bad idea. Reaching out for the first paper. I was still staring at the large and somewhat scary stack of papers, almost as if it would bite me. I squirmed in my seat as I read over the first page carefully.

 

I could only stare at the paragraph blankly, while she wrung her paws together in worry of my reaction. I re-read it. Then again to just make sure, the cold feeling in my chest completely freezing me over. I should have waited on those cookies.

 

"Wh-what do you mean by you are not responsible for possible injury, maiming, and or... deaths?" the slightest bit of terror slipped into my words, as I stared wide eyed and completely taken off guard.

 

> _'That could happen?!?'_

 

"It-Its just a precaution! Y/N, We will do everything in our power to make sure that nothing ever happens to you or your bitty." my eyes narrowed at the way she said it- as if I could ever hurt my bitty. Or was she insinuating that the bitty would hurt me?

 

My ribs constricted my insides... would they?

 

"It's required for all Bitty's," she softly said, "Most of our bitty's were either given up, found or rescued." she paused to see how I would react, I could only keep quiet to hear what more she had to say. "They are their own person, and they are their own soul. It's only for precaution but in this case," Cry deflated as I slumped in my chair. This was a way to tell who would stay and who would leave. To test just how determined someone was to adopt the Bitties that were looking for a second chance.

 

"In this case I will be... bending the rules. Once I find out who heard your soul song, then we can go over your case in detail." I nodded in understanding, setting the first paper down and going for the second. This time reading it slowly. The same blank look on my face as I stared at Cry. It turns out that the process is very different from the Regular companion adoptions and the Resonated soul adoptions. The schedules differed, the routines were flexible but in my case-

 

"I have to do that?" She could only supply me with a firm nod, but her smile was genuine if not a little teasing.

 

My face was on fire,

 

This just got a whole lot more harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my errors. I shall fix before the next chapter.


	5. Waiting Game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worrying my lower lip wasn't going to make it better.
> 
> The words kept appearing behind my eyelids, but.
> 
> Cry said I would meet my bitty- 
> 
> Cry had to find them- my bitty that is.
> 
> Once she found out which bitty they were, she would contact me. 
> 
> Aside from the paper work, her warning stood clear and I couldn't help but wonder.
> 
> How would my bitty react... if I initiated a courtship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did a thing. I'm sorry for the wait. It is shorter, I do apologize but I hope you enjoy the thing... 
> 
> (psst… it's a chapter)
> 
> Update: Finally got around to fixing my chapter so sorry it's so late.

 Groggily waking up in my soon to be bitties room left me rather disoriented.

 

Cradling my head to soothe the throbbing headache. I found myself wondering how did I end up in here. My head continued to throb as a migraine set in. It hurt trying to arrange my memories into a coherent train of thought. I was pretty sure that I made it into my room or.. maybe I moved to this room in the middle of the night? Or was that the other night? I wasn't sure, gripping the blanket tightly as I blankly stared at the ceiling for a moment. My fuzzy thoughts settled on an answer, I was pretty sure I just migrated over to this room in the middle of the night when my dreams took a turn for the worst- yes.

 

The memory now clear because I stubbed my toe on the door frame coming in during my frightened groggy state. 

 

Rubbing my right eye as I turned over under the blankets, my chest heaved as I sighed. I had a lot on my mind, too much really. I couldn't help but find myself thinking over what has occurred during these past few days. From me trying to get a bitty but always failing to do so at the last minute. Then to finding one that was just... meant for me. Like in a sense that felt so unreal! It made me feel... odd, happy? Wary? Scared? A mix? The fear was deeply instilled in me- especially when I had to read through the adoption packet for my bitty. It felt like a blur but most of it held alarming details- some I had known. 

 

Like when the bitty and it's companion bond, it's usually one mainly of companionship. Something I found myself longing for. Yet, looking at the bitties in the pet stores always made me uneasy. It was like a pick and take kind of deal. No questions asked.

 

> _'It felt wrong.'_
> 
>  

But now if I were to... bond. It- it would be a bond of a higher level. One that made me both elated and terrified! My stomach rolled at the very thought- either it felt too soon or something would inevitably go wrong- cause it always did! I. I was never good when it came to words... neither was I really all that great when it came to applying said words into a conversation. The very thought of socializing made my heart rate kick up. A coppery taste started to become more prominent on my tongue, grounding me for the second.

 

Worrying my lower lip wasn't going to make it better! Sitting up right, the movement made the bed noisily creak underneath me. The sound was soon reverberating in my ears as I closed my eyes again. I could see all the words so clearly. The words kept appearing behind my eyelids, each and every page! Some more shocking than the others. Like, due to the fact that most of those bitties were mistreated they had different ways of coping with day to day things- or they developed a different personality trait. One other than a "normal" and "Healthy" bitty would have. That page had made me so angry and just so... sad. Why would any one hurt them in such a way?!?

 

While I understood this was just forewarning and precaution. I believe it just made all of those bitties even more special and they deserved all the hard work and effort that Cry puts into finding them the right and hopefully perfect home. Due to my bitty being an "Isolated" bitty though. Cry had to speak to me about the term and what it truly meant, since such adoptions hardly ever happened.

 

The isolated bitties were often the more exotic and chaotically natured bitty's. I was amazed that there were so many other types of bitties. Like the Alpha daddy line... that topic was very- well, it was something! There were even merbitties- like a mermaid version of the regular bitty types. She even explained about Lamia bitties, the horror type bitties... the solitary bitty types like a, dust bitty? And every such variety but most importantly. The reason they had been relocated to Cry's center was because most of the previous companions and centers were not equipped to take care of them- or they had been living with a very, very bad companion. My eyes water at the thought...

 

It was when she brought up that some were saved from illegal breeders- much to my horror! That just because they were more rare and so exotic. So people began to breed them illegally and almost always in unsanitary conditions. It was a very real problem that I would never had known about. To make it even more worse, she told me about the fighting rings... the BITTY fighting rings. I hadn't meant to but I had started to cry- blubbering out apologies as the hot tears were rolling down my cheeks. I hiccupped and sniffled while imagining all the pain and mistreatment those bitties must have gone through. It made me hurt for them. It made my heart grow cold and so numb that it hurt!

 

Then she went on to explain that those bitties were rather unstable, that it was hard to gain their trust and affection. Near impossible really. What she had said along with the look she gave me only further solidified just how bad the situation should have been. My bitty... was one of those bitties. She explained that it was hard to handle those bitties because some had an aversion to touch.

 

That they were either afraid of it or grew to hate it.

Some were even convinced everyone was a liar, only because they had been given promise after promise. Or word after word that was always not meant or true. Some were convinced that they had to do certain things because it had kept them alive then.

 

Like go without food or water for days, or even forcing themselves into an exhausted state to prove they were strong and independent. In those conditions it was either allow them to do that or falling. They were convinced that they were never getting out or away from the pain and memories.. Or that they did not want to get out of it- 

 

_"Wh-which one?" I asked quietly. I had to know! My throat tight and my voice hoarse from the feeling. What if my bitty refused to leave the center? What if they plain out refused me? My breathing began to grow short and heavy._

 

I frown to myself, now realizing what my own symptoms of a panic attack looked like. What they feel like.... that thinking that the room was honestly feeling smaller at that time. Cry looked at me so confused, not understanding my question until she was also panicked with me while I mentally panicked.

_Her smile finally faltered._

_"Shh, hey. It's okay, breathe. In then out." Cry gave me a moment before my anxious fit began to slowly fade. "Now what was your question Y/N?" She softly asked, not really understanding the onset of my fears but trying to understand. I think._

_"Which situation did my bitty come from?" I asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.. My throat still felt like it was squeezing in on itself threatening to close off my ability to breath. Much to my disappointment, she seemed to grow slightly more nervous. The notion making me feel on edge. Making me question myself. Do I really want the answer?_

_"Y/N, I wouldn't know until I find them. Which I will do as soon as you are safe at home. It would be best to explain the situation and ease them into it as well. I also need to evaluate their mindset along with the condition of their SOUL and what their reaction at the thought of adoption would be- most importantly a resonated adoption. If you heard them then it is more than possible that they heard you dear." the twinkle of mirth was back in her eyes. It always seemed to uplift Cry's mood when speaking of a resonated bond._

Shaking my head out of my daze, I swung my feet over the bed and onto the floor. My shoulders were drooped low and today was just getting started! How long had I been in bed thinking about this? About the resonated bond... a small smile tugged at my lips. Cry said that she would call me when they were ready. Cry had to find them. My bitty that is. She said that there were a little less than a hundred bitties in that room- which was surprising! She already cared for so many in the other areas of her building. She said that most would cooperate in finding my bitty if they had to.

 

All I had to do was wait for her call- once she found out which bitty had heard my song. It made me wonder and imagine what my bitty could be like. What had it sounded like to them when they heard my soul? Placing a hand over my sternum while making my way to the restroom. My thoughts were currently hung up with what on earth I would do when she found them. My eyes caught the mirror as I looked up from the sink. Seeing the movement made me startle slightly, I never liked mirrors. Frowning deeply, not liking what I saw.

 

> _'Stupid mirror.'_

 

Locking eyes with my doppelganger in the reflective window, a shaky hand brushed the right side of my hairline then lightly over my temple and then to my cheek. The rough texture only bothering me less than it had before. The visage made a whole slew of doubts rear their jeering voices.

 

Would my bitty like me as I was? It took some time for my faults to not bother me- as much as it used to. But...? Shaking my head as I grumbled to myself, I couldn't lose myself to those thoughts- a shower sounds nice. Stripping out of my clothes I set the water on a pleasant hot temperature. It usually felt good but most people would probably complain that it was too hot. For me it was just right, sighing in relief as I stood under the shower head. The relief was fleeting though since nothing was there to redirect my thoughts, my mind began to wonder again. 

 

Like, when Cry finds out which bitty was mine, she would be able to tell me if it was going to be okay. Or if it would need some work. Or judging by the feeling deep inside I knew that it probably wasn't going to work... I leaned against the wall in the shower now. My thoughts slowly growing heavy. Since when does it ever work? I wasn't stupid, Cry was trying to insert the thought that maybe. Just maybe it wasn't going to. Between her graphic details and subtle hinting, I got the gist. 

 

Aside from the paper work, what stood out the most was her warning. That warning stood clear and I couldn't help but wonder. It was a lot of work... I was a lot of work. I didn't want to fail my bitty, but I knew most people would hardly ever have the patience to deal with me and my **Issues.** What if my bitty had hoped for someone pretty, or handsome? What if they didn't want anyone? What if they wanted somebody normal? I found my self on the floor underneath the cold water falling out of the shower head. Hugging my knees as the thoughts churned in my head,

 

How would my bitty react... if I initiated the adoption? Let alone if we initiated a, a courtship? Would they even want to?

 

The ringing of my landline phone jolted me out of the awful little world I was trapped in, my eyes widening at the sound. My phone was ringing! I scrambled out of the shower- almost slipping twice. My heart slammed against my ribcage as I made a dash for the phone call before it ended. 

 

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller ID. Hoping to hear from Cry, hoping that she found which bitty I had resonated with-

 

"H-Hey Y/N." my hope and eagerness dropped into my stomach. No! It was too soon! Why didn't I check the caller ID?!?

 

"U-Uh, Hey. T-Taylor?" it came out weak and I stuttered! My face burned as I berated myself for it.

 

"Look, I uh. I wanted to talk to you... I need to apologize for how I treated you..." I sucked in a breath. They were actually apologizing?!? They didn't need to apologize! I just want to know why though. Why had Taylor tried to get me out of the center. Why were they handling me so roughly?

 

"N-No it's okay- I'm Sorry!" Taylor gave a weak chuckle. Making me wonder what was so funny. This was not funny, I shouldn't have been so mean when it happened. We should have just talked about it, 

 

"No, Y/N it's not, look. How about we go the Marbled Slab?" I wasn't sure how to go about this situation. I bit my lip while I stood there, naked in the living room... freezing! And Unsure of what to say. "We can talk it over with some ice cream. I didn't mean to... I. I didn't mean what I said," they were serious! There was no sarcasm, no flourish to their speech, or bite in their tone. I wasn't naïve nor stupid, I was aware of their normal speech pattern they usually reserved for me. It hurt but it was nothing new to me, it could be worse. They were not mocking me so Taylor must have been serious.

 

"I-I guess it wouldn't hurt..." I muttered shyly. I always hated being put on the spot. It wouldn't be so bad, right? Taylor had said they were sorry! We could even discuss on the topic properly and get it sorted!

 

"Thank you Y/N, I'll be by in a bit. Kay?" I stood for a second or two to realize Taylor hadn't hung up... what?

 

"R-Right, yea. Okay! Thank you!" I exclaimed nervously. My mind tripped over words as I processed what I said- making Taylor laugh at my response.

 

"Right, I'll see ya then." I held the phone tightly in my hand as I listened to the dial tone. Taylor actually let me talk. It was a strange surprise, they even left me a chance to decline their offer! They usually chose to tell me what to do, this was... pleasant. 

 

A shiver wracked my body as remembered that I was still naked and still damp from the shower. Right, the shower! I left that on!

 

Shutting it off with a frown I recalled the dark mood I had while I was in there. It was upsetting that I did that. I always did that!  My thoughts would run wild, leaving me gasping for air. Running a hand through my hair. I knew I needed to over come this. I just couldn't help it... but maybe. My heart grew warm, I had to be better. I would be better! I now had someone to be better for and I couldn't wait to meet them and get to know them!

 

So just maybe.

 

I could HoPe that everything will get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [HP +1]  
> Reader will overcome the darkness.
> 
> I had gotten a critical question about our dear reader. I understand that there is a confusion to the character trait that they have. (Not Soul Trait)  
> Reader in this story has a Social Anxiety Disorder along with mild PTSD, I would recommend finding another story if this bothers you. Reader will have a unique feature but I won't leak that detail yet~
> 
> I do apologize for the inconvenience if the story does not suit you and hope you find a story that is better suited to your likings. I will however clarify that this story is a Slow AF burn Romance. It will get better!
> 
> This chapter is set after Reader asked Cry if she had to do "That". That meaning, initiating a Courtship!(Date Start!) Keep in mind reader is very awkward and doesn't quite understand social cues- to an extent.(CoughVirginCough) 
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> I write my chapters late at night, so please excuse my errors. I will always try to correct them after I update and when I'm more awake. I would be happy to answer questions pertaining to POSTED chapters if need be!


	6. The Caretaker Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That smile, 
> 
> That look in those eyes,
> 
> The sound spilling forth, 
> 
> but most of all... 
> 
> Those lies. 
> 
> They were always the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Slight warning. Its sad. 
> 
> POV change for the whole chapter, it's from you know whos perspective. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lol I tried really hard, mistakes will be fixed by next chapter!

Pacing the floor thin was not how I intended for today to be spent! Much less having my soul feel as if it begun to finally crumple away, if it had not been for that- that... sound! I do not mean the awful ruckus within the large room. It was enough to know that today was just another one of _those_ days. It was considered the norm but- 

 

I was not prepared to hear something so, so new!

 

The glass wall gleamed as the lights began to dim for the nightly cycle. With narrow eyes my memory recalled it so clearly as if it was still there! That sound, it seems as if it were set to haunt me as soon as it had been heard. It was an aching lull, along with a cold grip that surrounded my very being.

 

Had it not been for that sound today's tasks would already have been finished! Now that the light was beginning to fade, it seems that I will have to work well into the evening to ensure today was successfully taken care of. The infuriating change of light was what the caretaker said was necessary- if only to make it easier to determine the time of day for those that needed that reassurance. 

 

Scoffing at the thought, one such as I had no need for such weaknesses. Something as unimportant, like needing to know the time of day did not matter! Shuffling through my small enclosure- the caretaker preferred to call them 'rooms.' Rolling my eye lights, she only does so to make it easier to sleep at night! I knew better!

 

Speaking of, behind the sofa stood my nightlamp. The smooth unblemished surface glinted as the light outside of my prison dimmed steadily. If only to see better! For one as malevolent as I! I would need to see in the dark.

 

Many of the other Bitties' lights had either flicked on too soon or too late. I had always chosen the perfect timing to allow my light to outshine the others much dimmer ones. With a grin, I spun on the heel of my boot. Tonight would be spent making sure everything was pristine and spotless. It just had to be!

 

"Brother, why must you laze about?" my grin falling into a thin smile as I chanced a glance at the sofa. My soul almost frantic as I stared a little longer. Yes. He was still there and if I must. I would allow it, I'd leave him unbothered. That lazy bones.

 

Straightening up, first things first. The dusting, then sweeping- soon after the scrubbing had to be done! It was astounding to see that so much dust could gather so quickly in our quarters. Gathering the supplies as the cacophony of noise began to dwindle outside. Changing out of my Battle Body, so as not to dirty it! Looking over said article with a hum, I'd be polishing it once cleaning was done. The change in volume from the surrounding Bitties left me with the perfect amount of distracting sound. At least enough not to interfere with my tasks. 

 

**_Jingle- Clank_ **

 

Freezing up, with my hand midair as the door separating this backroom from the rest of the building was unlocked. It was eerily silent before the tall tale sound of the heavy black doors opened. Gritting my teeth together as the surrounding bumbling Bitties resumed their earlier ruckus, but with an irritating fervor. 

 

Some of them were even hitting the glass of their tanks, paying no mind at the greeting the caretaker threw into the room. I could tell that tone was used in such a routine manner.!No longer did it feel genuine seeing as the caretaker hardly said any thing other than the short versed sentences and mindless chatter I've become accustomed to. It was rather easy to tune it all out.

 

"Honestly brother I don't see why they get so wound up over the caretaker doing their routine rounds." it came out as a hissing whisper as my sweeping became more urgent. Hearing the Caretaker make her routine stops and handing out the needed rations for those that went through them much faster than the others. The fools!

 

"Good Evening little ones," the caretaker greeted. Most of her hushed whispering went ignored. Nor did I care to know what she wanted from the other bitties. My task at hand was more important! It had to be dust free!

 

"How about you little Razzberry?" the broom fell to the floor as the soft tap on my tank shook my very soul. This, was new. This was... 

 

Unprecedented!

 

"Caretaker," it came out in a sharp sneer. She was breaking the routine- she dare speak to me so casually! The sheer nerve,

 

"How was your day today dear?" she softly spoke, with a raised brow. I could only surmise her curiosity as being nosy. Or perhaps she was just testing me to see how easily I'd give her whatever information she wanted.

 

"As well as any other day," it was said in a delighted jeer. She continued to give me that same patient smile, it was frustrating! Looking off to the side with clenched fists.

 

That smile! My teeth snapped closed as my mouth gave a threatening grin, two could play at that game! But now I was curious myself, what did she want?

 

"I see... did something happen today? You usually have your, tasks finished long before your light is on." Giving her a sharp look, how could she possibly know about my tasks! The wretch hardly ever paid any mind to my actions before-

 

"Why are you here, pestering me with your idiocy." her insistence was beginning to unnerve me. A snarl lifted at the corners of my grin, she was being too invasive! My magic began to buzz with my escalating irritation. Such a shame that the glass was magic resistant.

 

"No, oddities during the day?" she was fidgeting in her spot. The notion making a swell of triumph bubble, of course she would lose courage! She was dealing with I! And I knew very well that I was a force to be reckoned with! 

 

"Why would there be any oddities-" the pause was not intended! It gave her what she wanted! But there was... that one thing that had been bothering me. That sound. My hands clenched into fists. The caretaker however did not need to know that! "No," Crossing my arms, I was through conversing with the Caretaker.

 

"You may leave me now." the nosy thing.

 

"Now, now. I have yet to speak to you about something of urgent purpose." the Caretaker was pushing it further!?! "You had heard it earlier this day... right?" Had I not made it clear enough that she was dismissed!?!

 

"And what, pray tell could be so urgent?" the snappy flourish made the Caretaker deflate slightly. Adding onto my growing mirth, she was quite lucky to have had these awful glass tanks imprisoning us. She looked rather conflicted however, what could be so important that she would need to actually speak to me as if she were on the level to do so with I? Pausing as her sentence processed further... I never said that I heard something out loud, had I?

 

"I would much rather speak to you... in my office. That is! If you promise to behave." the silence was screaming within the room as soon as she ended that sentence. The magic serving as my sight dilated, 

 

"In... your office?" the caretaker was either really stupid or it really was something important. Most likely the former. She knew! That the last time I had been out of this... out there. Outside. Shrinking back, the dust was back. The dust was so thick! The screams the-the-

 

"Shh...  it's okay. Would you prefer to be taken in the box?" NO! The box was humiliating! My sight fell upon the sofa.. on my brother. 

 

"Mutt's- my brother shall accompany me," standing was not suppose to be so difficult! Gravity be darned! Reaching out to shake Mutt off the furniture, it felt better having him there. I did not want to lose control, for I am too great for that! For Mutt's sake, I couldn't. 

 

 

 

 

> _M'lord… please be careful._

 

"Of course dear." Looking away from that tone in her voice, it made me angry! 

 

I couldn't stand to see that look in those eyes! I could hear her lifting the slot to the enclosure, I found myself pulling Mutt close. Standing straight and rigid as that ridiculously pink furry paw slowly entered our quarters. The urge to claw and bite at the offending presence was great- however I was far too greater!

 

As soon as she set her paw down I refused to take the offered thumb. I had no need for support much less support from the caretaker. Standing rod straight, I realized my battle body was off. It was a good thing Mutt was here however. Feeling that warmth surround me was enough reassurance... not that I needed it, no! He was there and that was that!

 

"Alright then, you're doing so well!" the Bitties surrounding my tank began yelling and crying like a bunch of blathering fools. "Now, I know it isn't ideal to bring up this topic so soon... but have you ever thought or imagined behaving enough to try adoption?" already the caretaker was speaking before leaving out the double doors, the very sound spilling forth and grating on my hearing. But catching me off guard, did I hear that right?

 

"Why would I need to.." it came out weakly, my soul sinking slightly. I had been rather docile haven't I? Not a tantrum was thrown this week, with a hum I figure that must change if the caretaker would even dare think of that non solution! 

 

"No one is worthy enough to tame the Malevolent Razzberry!" that's all an owner would want. To tame and train. To force their will over us Bitties, make us do things-

 

"Would you like some tea?" the Caretaker jostled me while setting her paw to the desk in her awfully cluttered work space. Waving her off with a nod, I took in her office more closely. So filthy!

 

"Stars above, how does one work in such clutter brother?" the silence was unnerving with the caretakers absence. How was she able to run the Center if she couldn't even organize her office!?! 

 

"There we are," the Caretaker announced suddenly, the high volume making my magic bubble out defensively. The tiny bone constructs glimmered as they waited for my command. Just the care taker- who did not even bat an eye! Gritting my teeth at her insolence- how could she not cower in fear of being harmed? Was she daft?

 

"Now, now put those away. I've got your tea, see?" the silver platter she held glinted as the Bitty sized cup and... were those cookies? Frowning in dismay, I was impartial to such tricks. What was she up to? 

 

"What business do you have with me, to have been so urgent that you needed to bring me here?" I've spent enough time wasting here, this had better be good! The reason she brought me here that is, although the tea better be good as well!

 

"Well, I suppose we could get to the point-" she gestured to the bones following her every move. Hm, I rather like them there thank you. Just in case she tried something funny, they always did- the large people always did. 

 

"Go on then," setting myself on the platter while taking the sea salt tea, it was warm- a quick smell and scan showed it was not tampered with. Very well, I'll entertain the thought. 

 

"Did you hear it?" her voice cautious but eager. The questions did make me pause, I've heard many things today yes. The fact that she was here asking me about it was unsettling, what did it mean if I had heard it?

 

"You will have to be much more specific if you want an answer that I may or may not provide," I smirked smugly at her, 

 

"Did you hear the soul song?" now that made the bone constructs fizzle and spark. Soul song? Was that what that sound was? That… sound was a song?

 

"What is... this Soul song?" holding the bitty cup tightly as I stared at her crest fallen expression. Was it bad to have heard it?

 

"Of course..." the caretaker sighed heavily. "Razzberry, has no one ever told you about the types of bonds a bitty, or a monster and even humans could have?" giving her a sideways leer, of course... I just may not have cared to know it at that time!

 

The type of situation we were in, where those things did not matter! She knew that!

 

_M'lord, I don't think this is..._

 

"The rings made it hard to make small talk, caretaker." It should be implied how bad it was, Mutt was the only one that I had. She winced at the casual bring up of the subject, it was nothing to be ashamed of. Surviving this long only proved how terribly powerful I was!

 

My grip on Mutt set tighter as my mind brought up those memories.. How powerful _we_ were.

 

"W-Well, there was someone here who heard it too." I stared at her unamused, okay? So they had heard the same thing, what had that to do with me?

 

"Some of the other bitties told me about how you were acting a little off today." A scowl was shot her way. Those sniveling tattle tales! If I were ever to find out who told! 

 

"That person heard you...they were able to listen to _your_ soul. Just as you heard _theirs_ ," The caretaker looked worried as my nerves were beginning to fray. 

 

"And?" I demanded, while I did not entirely understand what all of this meant. I could only surmise that there was something she was not wanting to tell me. Oh, how I despised when someones cowardice caused the beating around the bushes! 

 

"Okay, we're doing this with you too. Quick Soul bonds 101," the caretaker pinched the bridge of her nose, "Razzberry, this is very important." she caught my eyes with a hard stare- a challenge! A growl rumbled lowly in the back of my throat. How dare she!

 

"It is rare in bitties but every soul has a soul compatible counter part for them, and only them. When two souls that are compatible finally find each other, they resonate with what's called a song. Each song is as unique to them as they are individually." she eyed me as my mind was puzzling what I knew already and what she was telling me... this was different.

 

Her words were beginning to make a vice like grip clutch my soul as a thought struck me.

 

"When the souls find each other, they are meant to bond. This bond is not like any regular family, or friendship bonding." she paused to eye me worriedly, my bones began to clatter as I shivered. I was beginning to solve the enigma. I knew what she was getting at. Yet who was she to tell me this! Why would she tell me this! Who was she to say these things- especially after everything I've been through! Holding mutt close, after everything _we_ had been through!?!

 

Most importantly this was happening without my permission! How could this happen! I-

 

_Are we finally s-safe... M'lord?_

 

Clutching my brother so tightly that my hands began to hurt, I couldn't stand to hear it- Those. Those lies! Leaving my brother on the platter I sat at. I stood with a hot anger in my eyes. The need to destroy something was too much-  

 

The low growling that bubbled out of my throat grew into a screaming mess of words I couldn't hear over my burning magic.

 

"R-Razzberry! NO!" too late was she in getting that accursed box! That humiliating magic repressing tool! The magical restrainer was not going to keep me prisoner today! My magic burst with an uncontrollable anger. Her papers got shredded, the top of the desk got singed. The walls were adorned with bones. The Caretaker ducked out of the room to avoid the uncontrollable magic. Hot magic bubbled over the rims of my lower lids, 

 

This wasn't suppose to happen- they were lies! That's what it had to be! 

 

They always were- the Caretaker proved to be just like the rest! They were all the same, those damned big people! She was lying to me- 

 

She _had_ to be!

 

My eye lights catching the platter as my magic narrowly missed him, making the sobbing and screaming die as quick as they came. My magic fizzled out of existence. It was scaring him, it always did... when I lost control. Sometimes my magic was just too great! Tiredly making my way to my brother. During my earlier puzzling, I realized something. That thought is what made it so hard to accept. I knew that the caretaker knew..

 

That the thing about being a twin bitty was that... we were both half a soul. One apart of the other. That this was suppose to be a _shared_ experience!

 

Clutching onto Mutt as I sobbed into the comfort of the yellowed fluff of my brothers oversized jacket. His scent still lingered on it, this was all I had left of him!

 

_B-Brother?_

 

Slumping into the fabric, my eyes fell heavy in my exhaustion.

 

When they found us... the caretaker said it was okay. That we were okay- she had said that _he'd_ be okay! 

 

It wasn't fair, 

 

_~~The caretaker lies.~~ _

 

* * *

 

 

Cry could only sadly gaze at the heart breaking display as the Razzberry bitty came down from his tantrum.

 

She could only hope, and pray to the stars above for both the bitty and his soon to be human.

 

This would only get harder for all of them, before it got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You Are Filled With Determination]


	7. The Presumptuous Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This...
> 
> It felt as if my breath had been knocked out of me. 
> 
> What do I do?
> 
> My eyes burned and watered as I stared at the "Gift".
> 
> This,
> 
> My throat made a gurgled sound as I tried to force some sort of sound out! Hoping to get Taylors attention, 
> 
> THIS was NOT okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a thing... but I think I broke the thing and now the thing is a things... Halp.
> 
> To those who have viewed, left a kudo, bookmarked and/or commented on my story. It makes my nights better and motivates my days. Thank You.

I fidget in my spot as I ran a hand through the fabric of my sweater. My nerves growing frayed as I sat waiting for Taylor to knock on my door but that had been two hours ago! I bit my lip as I crossed my legs now. Trying to find something to do to keep my thoughts from running wild. Taylor was usually already knocking on the door when they said they would be here in a bit or in a second.

 

Was Taylor okay? Glancing at the phone on the kitchen counter. Then I was worried that in the brief moment or... the not so brief outing that I knew Taylor most likely spent this time to plan out- well, I worried that I would miss Cry's phone call. What if I did? Would that make me look unreliable? Would it affect her judgement with the adoption and the adoption plans?

 

Would she even allow me to go back to the center?

 

Stealing my gaze away from the phone before my thoughts could continue down that path. I began to wonder if my bitty will take the news well. I don't know what I'd do if they were to not take it well. The thought made my chest tighten, 

 

** Knock, Knock. **

 

The knock while not as quick and hard still startled me causing me to fling myself into a standing position. Shaking my head and muttering to myself while quickly calming down from that. I hurriedly made my way to the door. Hoisting my bag over my shoulder. It bounced against my thigh as I hesitated at the door. The knocking pattern did not match up to Taylors usual knocking pattern. What if it wasn't Taylor at the door and I'd be opening it to some stranger? My face began to burn as my hand hovered over the door knob but what if it was and I made them wait-

 

"Who is it?" I made sure to ask loudly, not liking the way my voice cracked half way through the sentence it made me wince internally.

 

"Uhh, it's Taylor?" the tone could have been a snide tone but the way it lilted, full of uncertainty. Well, it was surprising.

 

"S-Sorry!" I quickly threw the door open. Taylors hand stopped in the middle of another knock. A sheepish expression on their face as we stared at each other. It felt strange, I hadn't meant to lash out at them like I had back at the center. But then I hadn't heard from them right after that. I expected some stern or even angry words from them now.

 

"H-hey Y/N," their hand slowly went to cross with the other and around themselves. I felt bad now, an apology bubbling up my throat- "Uhm, nice sweater?" the uncertain lilt was still present but the compliment made that apology stop and shrivel up into an unintelligent mess of words. Stuck between the apology and a thank you, it was awkward. Way to go weirdo,

 

"Th-thanks..." we stood there in strange silence. The small smile twitched at the corners of Taylor's lips brought me into focus. 

 

"Are you ready to go?" they asked with a little more confidence in their voice. Nodding, I turned to lock my door, and walked to their car beside them. As soon as I was seated I made sure to flick the buckle into place. The memory of Taylor's driving making me a little queasy. They let out a small chuckle before we were slowly pulling away from the curb and down the street at an enjoyable slow cruising speed.

 

Huh well this, this was pleasant. I watched as the houses and trees passed us by. The silence that ensued was thick with a growing tension. I watched anxiously as the houses and trees became concrete buildings and the streets flanked by people on the sidewalks. 

 

The Marbled Slab was a good ice cream parlor and one of the few places that sold Nice cream. I was finding myself looking forward to having some, it had been a while. I watched in wonder as monsters and humans walked together- my eyes zeroing in on their tiny companions. Bitties were surprisingly sparse in the crowds but it was always good to see their happy faces. 

 

I briefly wondered if my bitty would look that happy with me, it brought a smile to my face as we entered the shopping strips parking lot. 

 

"So, how did the adoption go?" Taylor asked without glancing at me their grip on the steering wheel tight, we were now parked a little ways from the store front. Their voice was steady and the question was a simple one- but I felt myself clam up and grow anxious. They turned at my lack of response. It was all over my face as it crumpled into a panicked expression.

 

"Hey, hey. Just a question you don't got to answer... was curious was all." they waved their hands around showing me they meant no harm. Almost as if to blow the atmosphere away. If only it were that easy.

 

"Okay," was all that came out of my mouth. I didn't know how to follow that statement. Their smile was more of a ghostly thing.

 

"Hey, how about you go ahead and nab us a booth- I gotta get something real quick okay?" I gave a slow nod as I unbuckled and left the car. Paying no mind to what Taylor really said. 

 

Crossing the lot as quick as possible, I didn't relax until the chime of the door bell was heard. It wasn't quite that busy yet but I would imagine it would pick up real soon. The checkered floor and sugary décor made my sweet tooth awaken. It had been too long since I'd last been here, the memory pulling a smile out of me.

 

"Hello~" the blue rabbit perked up as I faced him. His smile slightly widening as he waved, "Hey, Haven't seen you in a while Y/N- How you been?" It was just him behind the counter. I just gave an awkward wave,

 

"I- Uhm, been okay," I slightly mumbled. He only smiled warmly at my answer.

 

"That's good, what brings you here and-

 

"Oh, Y/N. You didn't have to wait for me." Taylor opened the door. The bell chiming at their appearance and they were holding something with their right hand behind their back. 

 

"Oh, Taylor, It's nice to see you too!" the rabbit monster piped in, making my attention snap to him. "Well then, I should have made more Nice cream," the rabbit monster said with a wink. 

 

"I know right! We're gonna order the largest tubs of nice cream you got!" Taylor gave a small laugh while I stood off to the side awkwardly. I wouldn't say the largest ones... but maybe I could take the leftovers home. Monster food never expired. I smiled as he motioned for us to come closer. 

 

"So what'll it be today?" he had the empty tubs ready to be filled. I stepped closer to study the flavors that were displayed today. It was cool that everyday was a different set of flavors, ooh. That one... quietly pointing to my favorite flavored nice cream I waited for Taylor to stop ogling them all and get her monstrous mix she loved to experiment with like the last time we had had some. 

 

"That one... and that one." the rabbit monster made a scoffing sound as he carefully scooped and deposited the nice cream in their tub. 

 

"Alright then, Your total my friends," the price was split between us. I never liked when people payed for me.

 

"Thank you," I spoke softly as we made our way to a corner booth by the windows. His response was always as sweet as his nice cream. With a 'No, thank you, and have an ice day.' then a wink. He was a sweet monster, they all were.

 

As we settled into the booth, I took the first spoonful of the magical treat. The way it always melted away and swept me up in a breeze of flavor would never get old. 

 

This was nice. Taylor took their spoonful and made a strange groaning sound- a little exaggerated but it was Taylor. It made me giggle at their antics. 

 

We ate in a comfortable silence for awhile. 

 

"So, did you meet your.. lil guy... gal?" Taylor tried to make it into a light conversation starter. A smile on their face as they set their spoon in the more than half filled tub of nice cream. 

 

I stopped midway of a bite to feel the dread coil up in my gut. I too set my spoon down in the tub and took a deep breath. They were insistent but it just showed they cared... right?

 

"W-well, not exactly." I answered timidly. Taylor just watched me with that smile on their face. "I mean... Cry has to find out which. Um, bitty it was, so... no, not yet." my voice came in and out of focus, a sign that I was nervous.

 

"Oh, well I hope she finds them soon…" Taylors words making me blink slowly . Registering what they said, oh. A smile worked it's way onto my lips as I nodded excitedly. "And I'm sorry that I crossed the line," they continued somewhat slowly. "I shouldn't have treated you like that," they were reaching to their side slowly as I temporarily tried to grasp this situation. Taylor didn't have to apologize- I had been the one to snap at them and I was sorry for doing it.

 

"It's okay... you were just trying to look out for me... right?" I couldn't suppress the desperate tone in my voice. I knew Taylor wasn't like that. They were a good friend- they had only been worried about me, right?

 

I was biting my lip harshly as they froze at my question. A quick flicker of emotion on their face made me worry but it relaxed into a softer look. 

 

"Of course Y/N," they lifted a small box onto the table. It was a silver wrapped box, with a bright blue bow on the top. " That's why I got a gift for you. "At first it was an apology gift but now I want to give it to you as a friends gift." They pushed it towards me gently. 

 

My jaw slackened as I watched Taylor push it towards me. They, got me a gift? That was unnecessary!

 

"N-No, you don't have to-"

 

"Please Y/N, it would make me feel better if you did." Taylor interjected as they nudged it closer to me. A million thoughts flew around in my mind but the most prominent ones was worrying about how much they must have  ~~wasted~~ spent for the gift. It was slightly larger than my palm. The silver glittered and the bow swayed. Much to my surprise the box jolted a little. 

 

I was so taken a back that I cried out and my head hit the glass wall at back of the seat I sat in. The box moved. The box. I stared at Taylor wondering what on earth was happening. I didn't like jokes, they knew that! 

 

"T-Taylor?" I asked in an unsure manner. Almost scared. They just smiled and shook their head.

 

"C'mon Y/N, open it!" they made a hurry up gesture with their hand. While my hands became clammy and my heart began to thunder within my ribcage. I suddenly didn't want the box and what ever was in there. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want-

 

The box jolted again making me flinch at the sudden movement. I was suddenly aware of the other customers in the store. The murmuring of conversation slowly growing into a crashing wave of voices- slamming into my eardrums- threatening to burst them as it all became a single high keening ring. My head gave a painful throb.

 

The box was all I could focus on. 

 

Don't do it. My mind screamed at me but my body proceeded to continue the action it started. 

 

With a shaking hand I took the lid off slowly- it felt as if my heart had fallen into a painfully slow rhythm and my vision blearily took in what was inside the box.

 

It felt as if my breath had been knocked out of me as I looked up a Taylor feeling betrayed. I didn't understand what this meant- was this real!?! Was Taylor for real!

 

  
My eyes burned and watered as I stared at the "Gift". The 'Gift' moved around in the box- making me want to cover it with the top again! How could they do this to me? What do I do!

 

All of a sudden the sound came back as if the mute button was switched off and a myriad of sounds attacked my senses. The room was spinning and the frantic voices of people around me made my head hurt. Taylor was on their feet waving at me with their face screwed up in worry as their mouth formed words I couldn't hear. 

 

Taylor turned away to say something I still could not register, my throat made a gurgled sound as I tried to force some sort of sound out! Hoping to get Taylors attention, hoping to make this stop. Hoping to just breathe!

 

A little voice that was so close but far away told me to breath- but as soon as I opened my mouth a gross sob was emitted. I already had so much on my plate then Taylor had to do this?!?

 

_"It'll be okay Momma!"_

 

That little voice chirped. My vision began to grow even more blurry until my face fell forward and onto the table. 

 

THIS was NOT okay!

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> **You have reached the voice mailbox of, Y/N L/N. You can leave a message after the tone.**
> 
>  

"Oh Y/N, Dear. I found your bitty but-"

 

Cry's voice echoed in the empty house as her message was recorded.  

 

"- please call me back soon dear... okay?" 

 

 

 

 

> **To replay this message press four.**
> 
> **...**
> 
> **You have one saved message.**
> 
>  

A little red light began to blink in the dark kitchen. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my errors,
> 
> Surprise! A things!


	8. Reason with Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up!
> 
> I fought with myself trying to figure out the situation more calmly.
> 
> It felt wrong but the truth of the fact was...
> 
> My heart stilled as a faint crack resonated,
> 
> Had it really been my fault?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader has trouble saying no, please don't make them choose!  
> All excuses have a reason but what if we Reason with Excuses?  
> If we reason with others excuses then they would no longer be excuses... They'd be lies.  
> All that time Taylor had to themselves has led to a dire situation.

_“Y/N,” the voice sang almost cruelly but it was the fact that they were acknowledging me that made my heart squeeze itself. I just couldn't tell if it was in either fear or yearning, it was getting harder to tell the difference between the two lately. They were calling me... I shouldn't be scared._

 

 _I've been good!_ _I've been quiet! And I'm not in the way!_

 

_"Oh Y/N, look what you made me do.” the voice accused, while their hand held my chin up so that they could look at the results of my behavior. I knew they had been right... I made them do it and I'm so sorry!_

 

**Please!**

 

_“We don't want to go back to the orphanage now, do we?” ice cold dread felt as if it were dumped onto me as they watched me for my reaction. I didn't want to go back! Please-_

 

**Wake up!**

 

_“I love you... You know that right?” the voice asked- but it was more like a statement, almost demanding that I knew it. As if it should have been a known fact. Did they? Did they really?_

 

_“Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?” They quickly interjected at my hesitance. The very words made my face twitch up into a smile- the bruises were not hurting as much as they were a moment ago._

 

_“Y-Yes?” my voice was small... but so very hopeful. They loved me? Of course they did... they just said they did!_

 

**Please, Wake Up!**

 

_“Uh Huh, but.” They had reached out for me but the moment my arms lifted to meet theirs the figure pulled back._

 

 _B_ _ut? But what, what?!? What do I have to do?!?_

 

_“You have to do what I tell you. Can you do that Y/N, can you listen?”_

  
_A younger more battered visage of myself nodded fervently, I had been hopeful to a fault back then._

 

* * *

 

"H-Hey are you sure you should be doing that? Shouldn't I call an ambulance?" someone's shaking voice asked. The worry laced in their tone was different... they shouldn't sound so worried. Why were they worried? My sluggish thoughts slowly processed a face to the voice. It was the Nice Cream vendor.

 

My blurry vision began to slowly focus onto someone shaking me. I couldn't really move, my body felt as if it were made out of lead... the very thought of not being able to stop the shaking began scaring me more and more by the second.

 

 _“You shouldn't do that!”_ someone's small voice chastised, making the shaking stop momentarily. It sounded faintly familiar... 

 

“The hell I can't Tiny, y/n wake up!” was that... Taylor? The shaking continued and it soon began to hurt my head. The rattling made the pressure worsen at inside my skull.

 

"Taylor, I think I really should call for help-" the nice cream vendor said in a smaller voice, almost afraid to say it any louder. Why was he afraid? What was going on?

 

"Y/N is fine, they just hit their head. Be quiet!" Taylor snapped making a loose grumble force its way out of my throat. They were being so rude! The noise I made caused the shaking to stop as my eyes fluttered open. A small swell of anger pulsing through me at Taylors words. They shouldn't be snapping at others like that. The little voice sounded smothered and it was making me uneasy. What was going on?

 

“T-Taylor?” my voice croaked as I squinted at them. They looked relieved... but how did they get in my house? Dumbly looking around I startled realizing we were still inside ice cream parlor. 

 

A very empty ice cream parlor, where did everybody go? Did I pass out? How long had I been out... and why didn't Taylor allow someone to call the ambulance?

 

“Y/N... Y/N, hey over here!” Taylor snapped their fingers getting my wondering attention. My attention snapped to them as something bounced on their shoulder with the movement. It squeaked in surprise- and in my own surprise I sat up more rigidly as the little creature clung onto Taylors hair for dear life. Tangling itself in the strands. 

 

 _“Human please-”_   Taylor squealed as their hair was pulled and the poor things little voice was trembling.

 

“Stop pulling my hair! Geesh, clingy little thing.” Taylor snatched the poor bitty tangled up in her hair roughly but only succeeding in tangling it further into their hair. Making Taylor's face twist into a scowl. At the look on their face I jumped forward-

 

“N-no, you'll hurt it!” I rasped as Taylor froze. Allowing me to try to untangled the teary eyed bitty. Some bitties were fragile- only having a handful of HP!

 

“Is it out? God, it wouldn't stop crying-” Taylor began as I stared at the little being in my palm. It was surprisingly a Skeleton Bitty. Not surprisingly seeing though, that it was a Sansy bitty- that was currently sniffling and hiccupping uncontrollably. It wore little worn out gray clothes causing me to worry. Where exactly did Taylor get this bitty?

  
"Is the little guy okay? What about you... Y/N?" the nice cream vendor looked uneasy as he made his way closer to me glancing down into my hand with a softer expression.

 

I fought with myself trying to figure out the situation more calmly. Was I okay? Looking down at the bitty- should I comfort the little bitty... or give it back to Taylor? Almost as if hearing my thoughts the bitty clung to my right thumb trying to hold it as tight as he could. He began to say mumbled words. Straining to listen, it broke my heart.

 

_“Please be okay momma..._

_“I'm sorry,_

_“Don't be mad!_

 

“Uhm... I- I'm sorry but, but...” Both Taylor and the bitty now stared at me. The bitty's expression held teary eye sockets, I became acutely aware of the nice cream vendors  gaze as well. They all had averted their attention to me and it made me so nervous with this newfound pressure on me. It felt wrong but the truth of the fact was- I just couldn't accept another bitty.

 

“T-Taylor I can't possibly accept this-” the bitty had gone rigid. No sniffles nor hiccups. It- He just shut down!

 

“What do you mean you can't accept it?” Taylor's tone became scathing, their previous tirade of a conversation I hadn't been listening to halted at my answer.

 

"Uh...  Y/N," Nice Cream guy said with wide eyes as he stared at Taylor. Which I would have seen if I hadn't been looking down at the bitty,

 

“I- I am set on my bitty at the c-center Taylor. You...You knew that.” my voice became a little louder, which made Taylor's eyes narrow at the strong conviction my voice held. I was determined. Nice Cream guy made their way to my side, a strange electric feeling in the air. 

 

“I know that, I just got it for you just in case the whole thing fell through though.” Taylor had rolled their eyes as their voice took on that snide tone that had been reserved for me. As if they were speaking to a lesser person, I hated it.

 

"Y/N we need to go," Nice Cream guy whispered lowly beside me, glancing up at him. I was struck by the expression he wore while staring at Taylor with an unwavering stare.  Seeing something I couldn't but Taylor's words had hurt more than any amount of worry I could garner from the Nice Cream guy. 

 

“Why... Why would it fall through?” I asked as anger began fueling me, my question only making Taylor scoff at me. It was a cold sound and it made me hold the bitty closer to myself as they approached me. This whole situation felt wrong,

 

So familiar.

 

"Don't touch them or I'm calling the police." Nice Cream guy stepped in front of me. Effectively blocking Taylor from getting any closer. He began to shake though which shattered his brave front.

 

"Mind your own business," Taylor just pushed passed him, making the poor monster hit the front of the sales counter. I flinched hearing the sound of the collision. Taylor pushed him too hard!

 

“Well why would it not? I mean it took you this long to even think about taking one home and you still haven't been able to do that!” Taylor threw they're arms up in exasperation. The bitty was shivering in my hands. “How could you not want it- it's even a rescue! You like those right?” Taylor continued as my silence stretched. The disbelief clearly written on my face as that little tidbit on this bitty made me frown deeply.

 

“So you just chose the first bitty you saw?” I accused as a little sob came out of the bitty, he didn't deserve this. 

 

“Of course not! This one helps take care of you! Or its suppose to- but it's been doing nothing but cry so far!” Taylor huffed while crossing their arms. My face pulled an incredulous look now. Glancing down at said bitty. It was then I noticed what they meant. They were a rounder, more firm build than a classic sansy bitty- but a lot softer than any of the fell bitty types. It was a swap, I think. The classic papyrus were tall for bitties and that clearly wasn't so for this bitty.

 

The Nice cream guy was muttering in the background, most likely making due on his threat. The police would be here in moments...

 

“You're a Baby blue?” I asked the bitty rather than speaking to Taylor. The bitty gave me an empty socket stare before barely nodding.

 

“But... That's not what bitty's are for Taylor!” I glared openly at Taylor as the bitty clung onto my shirt. Refusing to allow me to pull it away from that spot.

 

“Oh my god Y/N. If you don't want it! Then I'll just take it back!” Taylor snarled as they reached for my hands. The bitty let out a terrified cry, “They'll probably just put it down any ways- its so annoying!”

 

“N-No new momma, please! I'll be good, I'll be a good boy-” but before I could do anything Taylor had already ripped the poor thing out of my hands as it began to bawl. My body growing ice cold while I watched in horror- as Taylor's grip began to tighten on it- “PLEASE!”

 

“Shut up!” Taylor gave a harsh squeeze. My heart stilled as a faint crack resonated in the empty store and the familiar sharp cry brought up unforgiving memories.

 

_Please don't send me back mom!_

 

“N-No!” With the memories feeling so fresh- I refused to get lost in another memory! I tackled Taylor to the floor, not realizing what I was really doing. I just knew that I had to get the bitty away from them! In that moment any trace of fear bubbled away and melted into a different emotion. I was just so angry- SO tired of Taylor's shit. All of those times I bottled it away- all those damned times I justified their actions and words! This wasn't worth it anymore!

 

"Stop! Don't fight!" the nice cream guy rounded the counter as we squabbled on the floor.

 

“What the hell!” Taylor fought back as I wrestled the bitty out of their grip. completely caught off guard. There was no sound- no more crying from the bitty. Just our squabble in the middle of the store. “Fucking. Crazy bitch- get off!” Taylor screeched as I pushed them down into the concrete floor while desperately trying to push myself away from them as I brought the limp bitty to my chest.

 

PLEASEBEOKAY.PLEASEBEOKAY. My eye's were wide as Taylor and I had a stare down. Blood on their face from the impact on the floor and maybe when I struck them with my fist. While my jaw stung from Taylor's own strike- the taste of blood making me teeter over the present event and past memories. All of the times they had treated me questionably and the times I knew it wasn't right making me feel ill. Their excuses and their non caring attitude towards my hurt. How they would always say they were doing it to help me get over my issues- why couldn't I have acted sooner? 

 

"Why would you do this to me? Aren't we friends" my voice croaked as the bitty trembled in my hands.

 

“We're not friends!” Taylor spat venomously. My body grew numb, of course...

 

“So you've been lying the whole time?" the very few times they had actually been a good friend played out in my mind. Those were too far in between occurrences though. I found myself wondering just how had I grown so attached... so dependent on being called Taylors friend?

 

Was I that desperate for a friend?

 

“I've been trying to be a good friend!” they back tracked, “But you make it so hard-" I felt something snap inside of me, like a spring finally pulled too far. They were blaming me for the way they acted? They were making it sound like it was my fault they chose to be this way towards me and the situation?

 

A doubtful voice in my mind made me sputter indignantly as it agreed with Taylor. It was my fault... it always was. 

 

“Leave.” the sharp cold order had Taylor reeling. Visibly flinching at the word. I could almost felt smug about it, if it weren't for the tiny weight in my hands. I was just worried for the little baby blue now, turning towards the counter where the Nice Cream vendor stood who was now looking devastated.

 

He was clearly shocked as he watched me approach him.

 

“I- what?” Taylor whispered, as if they didn't understand. I pulled some napkins onto the counter to make sure the bitty was comfortable and safe. This was my fault. 

 

"Please watch over him," I breathily asked the blue rabbit monster, shaking him out of the trance he was in. He nodded and held his paws in front of the poor bitty while I spun on my heels and stalked towards Taylor. My thoughts threatening to turn grim as I fought with that doubt filled voice in the back of my mind.

 

“I said leave,” I growled lowly, I was not a violent person I swear! But the way the color drained from their face made me falter for a second. 

 

“Hey! You can't just-" the sound of sirens interrupted our little moment, Taylor was tripping over themselves to get out of the store as fast as they could. I did not  relax until the screeching of tires left the empty lot. I felt hollow as the sirens came nearer, the sound stealing my focus for a good minute.

 

With a heavy sigh I turned around and made my way towards the counter, where the nice cream guy uncovered the bitty. His eyes downcast as the sirens blared louder.

 

The police rushing in fell on deaf ears as my vision stayed locked with the battered bitties fragile form. The full extent of his injuries made my knees buckle. It was hard to believe what Taylor was capable of... but then again.

 

It really wasn't.

 

I should have known better.

 

_Y/N I'll always love you..._

_You know that right?_

 

Shaking my head I had to focus. I couldn't lose myself to a memory right now- the bitty needed medical help.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DF +2]
> 
> Readers WILL has been revived.
> 
>  
> 
> \--------  
> Please excuse my errors, I will be editing soon.


	9. Manic Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little bitty didn't deserve this!
> 
> “I-I thought you left me!”
> 
> The silence was a little off putting,
> 
> I wasn't sure,
> 
> “This is home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I apologize for my extended silence. I managed to get these two chapters ready. Plus a surprise in the second update for the night/morning.  
> Thank you everyone who has viewed, commented and kudo'd this story.  
> I hope to never disappoint!

 

“Look,” the nice cream guys voice strained as he tried to keep himself calm, “All I know is that- I was trying to prevent a confrontation!” The nice cream guy had been taken aside for questioning a little further at the store front.

 

After the police barged into the shop they were currently holding us both inside the store to get the 'Story Straight.' Or that's what they were saying, but I found myself so confused to experience the way they brushed off my answers and demands for a paramedic, instead-

 

“Did the monster cause any reason to be suspicious of acting out against you or had acted in a way harmful to you or anyone around you?” his questions and tone of voice made me bristle. Why was that their main focus!?! We both had explained that it was only Taylor and myself that had fought... which left me feeling a little sick now that I thought about it. I couldn't recall a time that I had had ever resorted to actually getting into a physical fight.

 

Then to make matters worse, even though Monsters had been topside for a while and had caused no trouble, what so ever! Humans still tried to make them look bad or evil at any chance that they could get! It didn't take long for bad people to learn how to play the system in their favor, either by framing or blaming monsters for things that they did not do.

 

“No,” I bit out while cradling the bitty close. He was currently shivering in my hold- but had been eerily quiet throughout this whole time! It was too quiet for my liking, “Can we please see the medic now?” I urged, why weren't they listening to me!?! This bitty needed help!

 

“Did the monster harm you?” The man just stared at me, scanning my person. His roaming eyes making me grimace when I noticed his eyes had zeroed in on the bruises that were forming on my face from the fight with Taylor. Why wouldn't he let it go and take us to the paramedics!?! 

 

“I-It wasn't him! The one who did it, they got away! Their name is Taylor Rodgers, they are twenty four and are responsible for-

 

“Was this Taylor Rodgers a Monster or-

 

“I-I don't have time for this!” I cried out in panic. I could care less how the officers were staring at me for my outburst! How could they be this way when someone was clearly in danger of dusting? Holding the poor bitty out to the police man so that I could show him the extent of the bitties injuries. “Please! He needs a medic!” I cried out desperately trying to get this man to see the emergency.

 

“Ma'am, I understand your upset about your loss. Once we get this sorted out-

 

“E-Excuse me!?!” I brought the bitty back to my chest as if to protect him from this man. The bitty gave a garbled moan at the sudden movement. It barely registered because I was so focused with this awful officer. Who was being so, so cold and he had said it so halfheartedly. “He-He's not dead! I need a medic!” I was near hysterics,

 

“Sorry ma'am, but we don't have any... monster medics. On the scene.” The cop shook his head at me as he went to give a hard stare towards the nice cream guy. I could only stare blankly at the spot he stood in, trying to process what I was hearing and seeing. The judgment was clear as day on his face and just as malicious in his voice.

 

This whole time he only tried to get me to lie  and say that the poor blue rabbit monster was the cause of the disturbance today. When it was that very Monster that had called for their help! My anger began to simmer making me shake as the frustrated tears fell freely.

 

“B-But...” The man only stared at me as I tried to form words for this situation. None came to me- of all the times for that small amount of courage I had to fail! Why couldn't I be more stronger? Spinning on my heel as I fled to a different part of the store so that I could recover from my anger and shock.

 

The feel of the little bitty moving in my hand made my tearful gaze turn to him. His little hands weakly pushed at my fingers- getting me to hold him with an open hand. The poor little bitty offered me such a sad smile as he gripped my left thumb. He began to tremble slightly as I locked my eyes with his little blue ones.

 

“S'okay... s'okay momma...” He slurred as the little pinpricks of magic blew out into a pair of fuzzy stars. The very stars that the Baby blues were so widely known for. A sob bubbled out of my throat. My wheezy breaths were short and shallow as my vision tunneled onto his broken form. Even when he was clearly in pain and close to death he'd rather have comforted me about it. Almost as if he had already accepted his death. Shaking my head at the bitty's words, no. Why did it have to be this way?

 

“N-No it's not. Please don't...” I couldn't even finish the sentence. This little bitty didn't deserve this! The cracks on his body began to grow and deepen as his dust fell onto my palm beneath him. “Please,” I croaked feeling so helpless. I didn't want to accept this!

 

“Someone... help,” The sound of the store door slamming shut made me give a small jump. Leaving me and the bitty here alone in the corner of the store. This was all my fault-

 

“Y/N,” I gasped in surprise before feeling ashamed. I had momentarily forgotten about the blue rabbit monsters presence. I was so worked up and already grieving,

 

“Hey, it's okay. Just me,” The nice cream vendor quietly offered to me as he slowly came over while tucking something into his apron pocket- something that looked too much like a ticket. That was my fault too... I should have fought for his innocence better than that sad attempt I gave earlier. Those police officers must have given him a hard time, glancing at his appearance. Noting how he now looked so tired and the way his fur was matted. It showed truth to just how bad the police troubled him.

 

“Let me see the little guy,” the nice cream guy held out a paw that soon had a faint green glow. I hesitated as the bitties hold grew weaker, I was afraid of the possibility that the moment the bitty left my hands that he would surely dust! Yet, even if he stayed with me he still would dust but I, I had a feeling that it would be a much slower- more painful process. It was clear that the bitty was holding onto life just to make sure I knew that he was okay with his fate.

 

It's just... I wasn't okay with this. Biting my lower lip harshly as I felt more dust accumulate. It was the fact that the Nice Cream Rabbit was offering to heal the bitty when no one else could- or wanted to. It made me rethink my hesitance.

 

“I'll try my best... but,” the nice cream rabbit sighed as he looked off to the side. “My healing isn't as good as a real healer.” In other words, he meant no promises. My chest tightened. Knowing that when it came to saving the bitty- there was a possibility that he wouldn't make it. The coppery taste in my mouth made me release my lip. but if it meant that the bitty had a possibility of surviving. I'd take that possibility, giving him a slow nod. I carefully transferred the broken bitty to his outstretched paw. Wincing as the bitty gave a moan of defiance. The sound instantly making me regret handing him off. What if he dusted?

 

“Shhh, hey it's okay little guy.” the nice cream guy held the bitty so delicately. As if he would shatter... or dust in this case. I worried my lip again, grimacing as that made it bleed. His paws began to glow a brighter green that soon covered the bitty. Who shuddered and within seconds completely relaxed into the soft paws of his healer. Was that a sign that he was okay or... with a bubble of fear rising. Could it possibly mean that he would just fade into dust now?

 

“What are you going to do with him Y/N?” I was torn away from my troubling thoughts as the Blue Rabbit looked up at me with an indescribable expression. He was apprehensive- highly aware of what I had said earlier. Rabbit monsters hearing was much sharper than any other monsters, it was still surprising to know he might know the whole conversation from earlier.

 

My mouth opened but nothing came out. I... Couldn't decide what to do. This bitty, didn't deserve to be rejected again. He didn't deserve to be tossed away like an unwanted toy but most importantly- my jaw relaxed as my thoughts firmly set.

 

“He doesn't deserve to die.” the nice cream guy searched my face then nodded. Focusing once more on the bitty. I watched the bitties bones slowly mend. My heart uplifted seeing most of the damage leave his small form.

 

“Does... Did Taylor always treat you that way, Y/N?” I wasn't prepared for the question. Having some one look into how I was feeling or even treated, was something I was unaccustomed to. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about it right now. I could but- why does he care? What good does it do to talk about it when it already happened and no longer matters?

 

My brows furrowed as I recalled Taylor's actions and words, both past and present. My chest gave a painful squeeze knowing that, yea. They pretty much were always like that towards me. The thought of honestly accepting it made my eyes water again, I wasn't even good at making friends either.

 

It felt like. I just picked up where I had left off when leaving my old home and 'Family' behind. I'm just, I was- am tired of being alone. 

 

“Y/N, you know that it's not your fault,” the nice cream guy shuffled in his spot. Not looking at me while the little bitty bones healed under his magic. “Just. Please, call me if Taylor decides to show up again... okay?” the blue rabbit monster turned his gaze on my stiff form. My thoughts had begun seizing me in doubt,

 

“If I had known what kind of SOUL they held... I wouldn't have- I,” he struggled with his words. We were both unable to continue this conversation. What did he mean about Taylor's SOUL?

 

Did he... Had he done a CHECK?

 

“Please, as a friend. I want to be able to help you when you need it.” he carefully moved the bitty into one paw as he took out his cellphone and handed it to me. I held it with an deadpan look, "I'll call as soon as this is over. So you can have my number,"

 

He was a friend? I looked at him with wide eyes. We were... friends?

 

“W-what's with that look? Just put your number in,” he muttered under his breath as he directed his focus on the bitty. Coaxing what was lost to the dust to grow back, it looked as if it were painful but the bitty was thankfully in a deep sleep. Probably the effects of the healing or maybe it was because of the trauma he had gone through... poor thing.

 

Unlocking the phone with a swipe. I was surprised to see that his save screen photo was an orange cat monster... who was flipping off the camera. It would have been a rude gesture but... the smile and expressive eyes that the Cat Monster had on his face spoke a different story. Shaking my head as I went to the contacts and quickly added my number and name. I felt a little better and... maybe hopeful-

 

I paused to think, I... never got to get this nice monsters name. He clearly knew mine- from the few times I had visited the shop- and he even said we were friends! How could I have ever not gotten his name! My new momentary panic caused my grip to tighten on the phone, how do I ask without making myself look like an idiot? The nice cream guy had done so much for me and the bitty! While I couldn't have been bothered to learn his name properly-

 

“Mm... uwah!” the bitties voice was slurred. The small being shifted suddenly making the Nice cream man yelp, “Mamma!?!” the little bitty shouted more clearly, making me panic as I watched the nice cream guy. Who was fumbling to get a grip on the little baby blue. The scene was making my heart jump into my throat!

 

Don't drop him!

 

“Hey! Hold on there little guy!” he struggled to get a proper hold on the panicking bitty as I quickly stepped forward and peered down at the disheveled bitty. Who had grown wide eyed when seeing my worried face come into sight. My stomach rolled as I scanned his little body. Though he was better than when he had been, the scars- or faint cracks remained. My skin itched and the right side of my face throbbed in sympathy.

 

“I-I thought you left me!” the poor little bitty was sobbing into his tiny hands, the tone in his voice was so heart wrenching.“You- You said you don't want me!” the bitty cried out in such despair that it had me taking a step back.

 

_You don't you want me anymore?_

 

“I-I didn't- I'm here! Please don't-” I was starting to panic! What do I do? I pretty much did say that, didn't I? I was such a horrible person! My own tears gathered again.

 

“H-Hey, how about I take you both home... okay?” The nice cream guy shook his hand gently to get the bitty to calm down while trying to diffuse the situation. “Then we can talk.” his ears had lowered to his shoulders as he held the baby blue out to me. I stared wide eyed at the little skeleton.

 

The baby blue in turn made a grabby hand gesture to me as I stared at his little form. His expression pleading. I was thankful that he was alive... but those thin cracks reminded me that it was my fault that he had them in the first place. After dumbly staring a second longer I slowly took him with cupped hands and the bitty was quick to lean into my touch. My throat tightened, I didn't deserve this type of affection so soon.

 

The thin cracks lining his right eye socket made him narrow that eye- most likely from pain. While his little arms were littered with what were hairline fractures. The way he held himself made me worry about what was under his gray clothes. Most likely broken ribs-

 

“Mamma?” the worried little voice made my thoughts freeze. I wasn't sure if I liked being called that... it felt so, foreign? Would my bitty- the one I was meant to meet back at Cry's center, would they call me that? I'm not sure how I feel about that.

 

“L-Let's go...” I mumbled while staring at the tiled floor. One was cracked...

 

“Yea... come on guys, it's getting late.” the nice cream guy grabbed his phone and made his way towards the doors. The ringing doorbells making my head hurt. Maybe because I've heard it one too many times today after and when the whole police raid happened. “Let me shut the lights out real quick,” the nice cream rabbit turned to the panels with various switches as I waited outside with the baby blue.

 

The silence was a little off putting, but despite that the little bitty was curled up in my hands. Most likely resting from the toll this whole ordeal took on him. Yawning as I could feel a tired feeling weigh down on my body. Even though I felt tired my thoughts were racing I began frowning as my racing thoughts soon found themselves thinking of the future.

 

“What am I gonna tell Cry?” I mumbled trying to get my thoughts settled. At the sound of my voice the baby blue nuzzled further into my hands. A little sigh coming from him as he did. The sight made me feel odd. I wasn't really sure what to feel... but what I did know was that I was happy he was okay.

 

He was alive.

 

Letting my thumb run along the crown of the little bitties skull I began to worry about the oncoming decision I would have to make. It was going to be difficult. My earlier decision was firm. It just... didn't feel right anymore.

 

“Alright Y/N, we'll take my car- the little black one over there,” I startled slightly at the intruding voice. I didn't mean to get jumpy but it happened often when I was alone to my thoughts and it made me less aware of my surroundings.

 

“O-Okay,” I shyly answered as my face burned with embarrassment. Way to go weirdo, he's probably gonna rethink being my friend now.

 

“So what's your address- uh, do you live nearby?” the nice cream guy- I should really get his name- said as we settled inside the car.

 

“Y-Yes, it's uh... on the border district.” I offered. When the monsters began to assimilate with humans the humans did not make it easy, so there were little 'Monster' towns or 'Districts.' I lived on the border of both towns. It surprisingly was somewhat balanced with both parties inhabiting the towns it divided. Very pleasant people and monsters- if only everyone could get along like they did.

 

“Oh cool, I have some family over there.” The nice cream guy offered as he started the car up. I once again found myself wanting to ask for his name but was too afraid to.

 

“O-oh? That's... cool?” I tried to keep the conversation up. The burning in my face let me know I must be doing something wrong and the silence that followed left me alone with my thoughts.

 

“Yea...” I watched the buildings and lights of the city night life pass by. “Hey, I uh, don't mean to be pushy but... what really happened?” the nice cream guy asked with his eyes on the road. He seemed calm, was he calm? What if he got mad if I didn't want to talk about it? I glanced at him, my hesitance wavering as I felt- or thought that he was genuinely concerned or maybe just curious. He wouldn't have helped if he wasn't concerned, right?

 

“Uh, well. I-I've been trying to find a companion. A bitty companion.” I paused as the bitty in my hands shifted. “I'm, I'm not r-really good with... social things though.” I stroked the bitties side as I tried to get my thoughts to make a coherent sentence.

 

“So Taylor got one for you?” the blue rabbit offered. I frowned and shook my head,

 

“Well, they took me to a rescue center. You see- I didn't know they had those! And- I didn't know what was going on until Taylor tried to get me to leave so soon.” I stopped petting the baby blue as I remembered the moment. “I... found a bitty, but Taylor tried to make me leave before finding them.” my voice shook. Remembering the whispering SOUL song that my bitty had.

 

 

“You found them but then you. Didn't find them?” His voice was a little skeptical. My face burned hotter, I should have explained it better. It didn't make sense now the way I said it.

 

“Y-Yes? Well, Cry- the uhm caretaker. Says th-that I heard their SOUL- uhm it was a resonance I think.” I saw his demeanor change, he sat up a little more straighter. “B-but Taylor decided to try to drag me out of the center- and well I-I had an episode, and-”

 

“An... episode?” he asked much more slowly. A thoughtful look was on his face. Did I say too much- was I not suppose to say that? “Uh... where do I turn?” he asked me, making me blank as I looked out the window. We were on the corner of a street several blocks away from home.

 

“Oh, um. Take a left... two blocks down then a right.” I supplied trying to get my thoughts in order. I knew what I said upset the blue rabbit monster. I shouldn't have said anything...

 

“Right... so, is it. For sure?” he asked as he made the turn. I looked at him... for sure? What was for sure?

 

“I'll be initiating the adoption after and when Cry says its okay to-

 

“Sorry, I uh meant the Soul Resonance? Is it for sure?” he turned his glance towards me as I understood the way his eyes burned into me. The look was so intense that it made me scoot away from him.

 

“Uh- Yes? I mean once she finds them- I- She needs to see if- if they want to.” I stammered as his stare became unnerving. “She needs to see if it wasn't just a fluke- like if I heard someone's radio- or m-maybe I was just hearing things-

 

“What did you hear Y/N? Did it... What did it make you feel?” he interrupted my thoughts as I blanked at the question.

 

My memory recalled the quiet song. It had been so relieving to have heard it. Like I had heard something I didn't know I urgently needed to hear. Then hearing the other tones... so cold... so lonely... an almost angry whisper. It made me feel... 

 

“Incomplete,” I muttered. I felt the need to find where that melody was coming from. I had to find it... it hurt not being able to do so. “I needed- I have to find them,” the bitty shifted a little in my hands as I stared ahead and out the window. Was my bitty at the center okay?

 

“So Taylor interfered?” the nice cream guys voice had a certain tone in it that made me wither inside. It was almost accusing, yes... I was the one who had let them interfere but!

 

“Cry stopped Taylor! Now she's helping me find which bitty it was...” I whispered as the next turn came up. “Taylor... wanted to apologize by going out today...” I choked on the lump in my throat. Had I over reacted today?

 

“That's when she got you the little guy then...” I nodded not being able to use my voice. The fact that my house was so close made me nervous. I knew I had my decision to make. 

 

“I... didn't know they would go that far- not, that I didn't want- I just wasn't ready for it.” I stumbled over my words as the bitty stirred into a sitting position in my palm. Rubbing his eyes. I frowned as the little skeleton winced at his movement. "Oh, uhm right here!" I quickly pointed out my house, while worrying about the bitty being in pain at the back of my mind.

 

“Well, look who's awake!” the nice cream guy cooed as he went to park the car in front of my house. “How are you feeling?” he asked as the bitty slowly looked him over. Then his barely lit eyes were quick to find me. 

 

His right eye squinted closed as he perked up at seeing me. I couldn't find my voice, a small smile was on the baby blues face. It wasn't a happy one, it was more of a melancholy acceptance in his expression. That made me all the more ill, what do I say?

 

“It is okay... I.” the little bitty gave a broken chuckle. “I understand, now that I know what really happened.” the little bitty pat my palm. Why wasn't it as reassuring as it looked like it should be?

 

“But,” the bitty shook their head at me with a grimace. A characteristic that wasn't really known to baby blues. The action made me tremble in self disappointment. 

 

“See it's okay Y/N. I could take you in little guy- we could find the perfect foster....” a ringing started in my ears as the conversation felt far away. F-foster? But- I... didn't want this bitty to go. I-I didn't even get the chance to make my decision! I wanted to give him the home he deserved!

 

I wasn't sure how this would impact the adoption for my SOUL mate bitty but... I felt that this was where this bitty belonged. With me.

 

“Please... stay.” I whispered interrupting the two conversing monsters. My eyes were downcast as I felt myself tensing up for the no. Of course the baby blue wouldn't stay with me. It was my fault we were in this mess. It was my fault that he got hurt- that Taylor brought him to the store. It was always my fault!

 

“Y/N, are you sure that- “ I started to sniffle as I fought the tears back. The nice cream guy started but abruptly stopped in his sentence. The little bitties grip grew tight on my thumb. 

 

“I'm... not perfect. I know I need work. But... I want to be, your companion... d-do you?” I wiped my eyes with my right hand since the bitty occupied most of my left hand. “Do you want to stay with me?” I hiccupped in the middle of the sentence but crying be damned-

 

“OF COURSE! Y/N,” the little bitty shouted making me flinch away at the sudden volume coming from him. “S-Sorry, I got too excited...” the poor skeleton looked like I had hurt him. Baby blues were known to be excited and cheerful- he didn't need to be sorry for being him.

 

“Y-you surprised me was all... Don't say sorry for, for being you.” I gave a teary smile as he lit up. Literal stars in his eyes, the little guy was lightly bouncing on my hand. 

 

“I WOULD VERY MUCH ENJOY STAYING WITH YOU AND... your future mate.” the little bitty whispered as my face burned. It was surprising to know that the baby blue was not upset at the prospect of a shared companion- or that the bond would be a different type compared to his. I hadn't thought of my SOUL mate bitty like that yet. To think that I- 

 

“It's good to see that you'll both be in good hands but,” the nice cream guy had turned to face us completely as he took on a more serious look. It was a little scary to be honest. “Are you both sure about this? Faults and all?” the question was heavy, it was meant to make us question our decision. I, I had many faults.

 

“OF COURSE WE ARE SURE!” the little bitty had a hint of disbelief, as if the very question was appalling. It made me smile, yes. I know I am sure.

 

“Then congrats, Y/N. Little guy, you're going to be great companions.” the rabbit monster smiled as I gave a very enthusiastic nod. I've never... felt like this before. It was pleasant. I think. “and if you ever need it, let me know when you both ever need a friend.” the rabbit monster unlocked the doors.

 

Right, we were home.

 

“Oh...” I exhaled as I got ready to finally ask this sweet monster an important question.

 

“My names Henri by the way.” the rabbit monster gave me a grin that just made me shy away. How did he know? “I hardly wear a tag, so don't worry about it Y/N. Ya'll rest up okay- had a long day today.” he answered my baffled expression with a chuckle. Was I that easy to read?

 

“THANK YOU MR.HENRI!” the little baby blue shouted as I stiffly exited the car. Resting sounded good- “It's... home,” the little baby blue whispered as he gripped onto my thumb. Making me freeze mid step- looking up to see the solar lanterns light up the sidewalk. The ones lining the flower beds cast a light on the walls of my house. Caressing his crown I found a sincere smile on my face.

 

“This is home.” I agreed to the now now tearful baby blue.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home.


	10. What's in a name!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would I really be able to handle this?
> 
> Biting my lip in worry, what if it didn't work out? 
> 
> “What, do I call you?” he hesitantly whispered.
> 
> I could only HoPe I wouldn't mess this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update for the night/Morning!  
> This one's got a surprise!
> 
> I will edit these as soon as the next update is ready! Please excuse my errors!

Henri waited at the curb until we were at the door step to my house, the baby blue had grown to adore the outside of said house in the mere seconds he saw it. The sound of Henri's car engine faded as I passed the bitty into my other hand. The jangling of keys echoed into the night air as I let the door slowly open on its own. The other side of the door frame felt dark and ominous. Allowing my thoughts to slowly start turning into the same feeling.

 

Would I really be able to handle this? What would Cry say once I explained the situation? Would I be allowed to go through with the adoption process now? What would my other bitty say?!?

 

“Mamma?” the bitty shifted on my palm while peering up at me in worry. Blinking as his voice pulled me out of my thoughts, I found myself standing at the door- standing in a daze it seemed. Shaking my head, I realized that my thoughts were trying to drown me in doubt at least until the bitty's choice of name made me feel, odd.

 

“S-Sorry,” I stuttered. Great job Y/N make the baby blue worry when you should be worried about him! The bitty squirmed seeing my unintended frown form. My inner conflicts were still at war as I stepped through the door. It felt safe inside. Home, closing the door as I braced against it. The weight in my palm shifted, “We're Home.” It felt oddly right to say out loud now. Once it had been awkward seeing as nobody was here to care about the greeting- but now.

 

The baby blue sat on the edge of my palm as I flicked on the lights for the kitchen/Living room. Not bothering to look around yet but instead those bright blue eyes were fixated on me. It made me worry whether or not I said the right thing. Th-That's what normal people do right? Was it too soon? Biting my lip in worry only for me to blink as the bitty began to... vibrate?!? His little body looked as if it would just-

 

“HOME?!?” the bitty squealed- making me jump and almost drop him. I quickly cupped my other hand under him to prevent him from his untimely end... now the new concept and thought making me feel even more doubtful of my decision- but, he was just so happy!

 

He fidgeted and pushed my fingers aside. Instead scooting even closer to the edge of my wrist, an expression flickered over his features until he beamed up at me.

 

“You mean it?” his sudden restraint made me freeze. It was a quick one eighty from his excitement. “Home? This is really home? Yours? M-Mine?” he looked at me with such big fuzzy baby blues that I couldn't find my voice.

 

I nodded slowly but firmly. Having lost my voice due to the intensity those eyes had directed at me as my face began to burn.

 

Yes, this was home. He sat there quietly before he started to shake again, but this time. Big blue tears were racing down his cheeks! The baby blue made a choked sound, startling me as I sputtered trying to find a way to ask if he was okay and say I'm sorry, even a don't cry- at the same time. Was he okay? Did, Did I hurt him? Instead he scrubbed at his eye sockets and gave me the biggest smile I've seen on him yet.

 

“Wh-What's wrong?” I brought him closer, only for the bitty to pat my hand. Making me look at him strangely.

 

“Thank you Mamma.” his smile was almost heart breaking. To have that smile directed at me? Me of all people! I didn't deserve it! My chest grew tight but for a completely different reason, one that had been bothering me for awhile now. I knew bitties often called their companions and caretakers in a form of parental titles, but it felt. Weird- off even. Not bad! I mean – glancing at the scars that littered the baby blues little body. The contrast was stark- at least to me, they were. The way the spider webbed 'Scars' dipped into the little bones... his skull.

 

I teared up knowing he was suffering in silent pain. These kind of things would never leave you. If it hadn't been for Taylor... if it hadn't been for me. Then that wouldn't have happened to this baby blue.

 

“D-Don't Cry Mamma! I'm sorry!" The little bitty panicked as he clung to the front of my shirt. The situation sank in, I was holding a bitty! The bitty was holding onto me! I had a bitty in my hands!

 

“What's Cry going to say?” I whispered so quietly it could have been a sigh. I felt awful for worrying about that during this time- but not. I wanted to give this baby blue the best but what do I do about my SOUL mate bitty? I had so wanted to bring them home- if it went well that is! Are people allowed to have more than one bitty?

 

Biting my lip in worry, what if it didn't work out? Taylor's cruel words echoed inside my head with a vengeance. What if it really did fall through? What if that bitty hated me? What if the baby blue would?

 

M-Mamma? It's okay! Please breath!” the baby blue inhaled noisily, catching my attention. “Breath in,” He expelled the air with a little force. “Out,” I blanked at the bitties instruction. Breath? All lines of thought vanished as I followed the baby blues example.

 

“I-I'm sorry. I...” I had no way of telling this sweet little bitty that I wasn't normal. That I was a constant anxious mess!

 

“IT”LL BE OKAY MAMMA! I'm here for you! See, we are okay!” the baby blue quickly crawled up to my shoulder. His little body hugging me as he pat my back- or what he could reach.

 

Those words and gesture made me short circuit. He was so sweet! But...

 

“P-Please don't say that.” my skin itched as the right side of my face throbbed. Closing my eyes while drawing in a slow breath. Seeing the scarred bitty made me feel like what he was saying wasn't truly meant for me. Like the endearing name was just a title,

 

“Wha...?” the baby blue had shrunk back at my tone. Making me realize my words were cold and biting, I hadn't meant for them to come out like that! I tried to explain myself before he would hate me now. He probably did.

 

“Wh-what I mean is! Please don't call me Mamma.” I cried while cupping the bitty in my hands and bringing him to my chest. Making the poor thing cry out with such fear that it had me scared. He struggled to push my fingers open.

 

“D-DON'T SQEEAZE ME!” he cried out, making my heart stop. I... wasn't, I wasn't going to! “I-I'm sorry. Please don't, don't squeeze,” he said with empty sockets.

 

“I won't! I'm sorry! H-Here let me set you down.” What was I thinking?!? He'd just gotten out of a traumatic event involving tight holding and- and. I messed up! I started to sniffle as I berated myself harshly. “It's, It's okay see?” I set him on the closest kitchen counter. He shakily stepped onto it and curled up on the tile. Stupid Y/N, why did I do that?!?

 

“Why?” he asked after a moment of silence passed. He said it so quietly while holding himself. My thoughts paused as his question interrupted them. Why? Why what? Why upset him? Why be so stupid Y/N?!? “Why... can't I call you Mamma?” he stopped shaking only to look at me. His eye were little pinpricks of white.

 

“I- I,” way to go Y/N, can't even speak English. “I'm the reason why you're hurt... I don't deserve that kind of, of name.” I mumbled as I sat on the floor, my head pounding as a migraine began forming. Too many thoughts were going on in my head.

 

“IT IS NOT- er, it is not your fault...” the bitty back pedaled as his volume made me jump. We sat in silence as we both calmed down- well him more so than me. He probably thought I was going to squeeze him to death. The thought made me sad.

 

“What, do I. What can I call you?” he hesitantly whispered. Glancing at him as I tried to think of an answer, I didn't want to tell him to call me something just because he asked. I didn't want to force him to call me something he wouldn't like to call me either.

 

“What if, if we...” my idea ran nowhere as it never finished. Well, “How about, you give me a name and I'll give you one?” I offered with a weak smile. The baby blue gasped and scrambled to look at me over the counter top.

 

“You, You would give me a NAME?!?” he stared with wide sockets. Was he upset at that suggestion? What if he already had a name and I'd been too self absorbed to notice? “AND I CAN GIVE YOU A NAME?!?” it was startling to see how the little bitty was easily excitable but, it was endearing. “Can... Can I call you Star?” he said as his skull peppered with blue. I blinked owlishly at him. That was fast-

 

“Star?” he quickly nodded, avoiding my gaze. “ On-only if you are okay with it-”

 

“Why?” I was... curious, he had a name already? To call me that, of all things? He wanted to call me Star?

 

“WE-well, I just. Uh,” he grew nervous. “Well, at the room. Where the bitties were, they would say that stars can grant wishes.” he fiddled with a stray thread on his shorts. “and, well this is. It's- this is much better than a hundred wishes Y/N.” the little bitties skull flushed a darker blue, it took me a moment to realize that he was blushing.

 

“But I'm-

 

“Please, I mean it when I say it.” the baby blue interrupted what was going to be me putting myself down. I strained to listen to him as his voice grew lower. “We may both need time and work but, It'll get better. I promise!” his voice was breathy. I gave a soft smile. A baby blue like him, no matter what happened. One who looks forward and stays optimistic.

 

A thought crossed the front of my mind, 

 

“As long as I can call you my little warrior.” I wasn't sure if his dark socket stare was a good sign or... I sucked at name giving. It was a in the moment thought! “B- Because you- your so strong not only physically,” _he survived_ , “But, I wish I could be as optimistic as you... so positive.” I muttered as I looked at my knees. Still no answer, I should find a website with names..

 

“Little warrior?” it was a shushed question, I watched as he struggled to stand. “Mweh heh heh... the MAGNIFICENT WARRIOR! YES, I LIKE THAT! THANK YOU! Thank you Star.” The baby blue now named Little Warrior- who  by passed the beginning of his name exclaimed. I didn't mind. It was cute, I'd call him my little warrior at home.

 

I got up to my knees and scoot over to him. Now eye level, I could only HoPe I wouldn't mess this up. I eyed Warriors 'scars' warily, I couldn't imagine what I would do if this little bitty ever hated me.

 

“It's okay Star! They don't hurt anymore!” Warriors eyes pulsed brightly as he smiled at me. I sniffled as he posed for me. I couldn't stand the thought of those baby blue eyes scowling or glaring at me. Please, don't-

 

“WOWZERS!” Warrior gasped before his little eyes expanded and wobbled in his sockets. He shuffled dangerously close to the edge of the counter- holding out his hands so they were ghosting over my face. “We... we match...” Warrior stared in wonder at my face as it burned with the attention,

 

_I didn't mean to hurt you, why didn't you listen?_

_Now it's scarred... ugh._

_Go back to your room! No one wants to see you!_

 

Warriors words did not burn like those words from so long ago. Nor did they hurt as much as the pain that the scars will always inflict... no matter how dull it can feel.

 

“Y-Yea. I guess we do.” a weak laugh bubbled out of me as two starry eye sockets roamed my facial appearance.

 

For once... I did not mind the attention.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I made a things! It was a quick sketch and color, I do apologize for the wait!
> 
> Thank you all for your support on Archive of our Own and. I look forward to sharing more of my story and artworks with you!


	11. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We match,” Little warrior whispered,
> 
> What do I do?!?
> 
> I can't believe you- you wanted to keep me."
> 
> Even if my anxieties will argue with that...
> 
> “Thank you.” he breathed out as he sat on the edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I made a thing. And several other things (That I shouldn't have) and I will be uploading in a mass upload tonight. Sadly no artwork due to my graphics tablet dying on me. Boo, but I do hope you enjoy this chapter and the other stories I will be posting soon!

“We match,” Little warrior whispered more so to himself as if he were unable to believe it. Those bright blue eye lights scanned every bump and dip of my scarring. “Can, can I know how?” he asked timidly. As if he were afraid to upset me. 

 

It hurt to know that it did upset me- but if I were being honest with him. No. I... wasn't ready to talk about it yet but.

 

“I Uhm, they were given to me by some bad people.” It was all I could get out. I did not want to remember the past right now. Not when my thoughts were silent for once- not when I had something to look forward to now! My brows furrowed as I fought with the rising memories and the panic that often accompanied those thoughts. No, not right now!

 

“It's okay, it's okay now Star!” Little Warrior pats my cheek- disrupting those ugly thoughts and bringing me into the present. “We're both going to take care of each other- and, and even your soul mate too!” he had brought his hands up in little fists to wave around in the air to punctuate his excitement.

 

“Y-yea.” I quietly agreed. All I had to do was actually see if I was worthy of my soul mate bitty. I was still very worried about Cry's opinion on having another bitty. Was it okay? I- I wasn't breaking any rules or something right? A tiny rumbling made me glance up and frown. Was Warrior hungry?

 

“S-Sorry... I, it's been a while.” Little warrior frowned too and shied away, further into my palm. Why was he sorry?

 

“You're hungry,” I stated, my eyes scanned his little body- being a skeleton bitty, of course, he'd be nothing but bone but. “How long has it really been?” I asked with worry lacing my tone. How long has a while been for him???

 

“Well... I'm not sure, the caretakers wouldn't...” he grew quiet as his own little brows furrowed. How had I not noticed it before? His clothes were absolutely worn to the barest threads. I stood up, careful not to cup my hand too tightly around him as he curled up in my palm. “I... don't remember.” his voice grew into a lower tone.

 

“H-How about I make you something?” I offered, hoping to say the right thing- hoping to cheer him up. This whole time he had been hungry! I did not want him to ever go through this again! He startled at my offer- the notion slightly worrying me but the lost look on his face broke my heart. I was terrible for not knowing this sooner!

 

“But, you don't have to! I mean- I... I, you will? You mean it?” He stood up to his knees as I made my way to the pantry to get the magic extract for whatever I could throw together. “C-can I help?” he asked with such eagerness I could only smile sadly down at him. He was much too small to be at the stove. I'd rather not risk him getting hurt.

 

“How about you tell me what you really like? That would help,” I had forgotten what Baby blues enjoyed eating I could run and get the booklets but I don't want him to think I was just assuming that he was just like any other baby blue. 

 

“Uhm... I like." he grew quiet as he wrung his little hands together, "Can I- is it okay if,” Little Warrior was really struggling to say what was on his mind,

 

“It's okay, whatever you want- I can make it.” Or at least, I hoped that I could. His eyes slowly morphed into two tiny blue hearts as he held himself.

 

“I'd love to try tacos Star! Please?” Warrior was practically going to fly out of my hand as he bounced in place. “I, I heard that they were very delicious,” he added more quietly as he realized I was staring at him in silent adoration.

 

“Of course...” I trailed off as I just remembered something, it made a genuine smile lift itself on my face. “You can even learn how to cook them with me.” I brought Warrior to the little area where I had placed the bitty appliances. I had almost forgotten I had these!

 

Placing him in front of said items, he took in a sharp breath. I found myself crying out in alarm as my bitty slumped forward. What happened?!?

 

“W-Warrior!” I held him up to my face to see that he held a dazed look on his face. “Are you okay?” I was genuinely worried as he held on tightly to my pinky. His grip was strong,

 

“Yes... you have- there's a tiny stove... and fridge... Star. Why, why do you have a tiny stove and fridge?!?” he exclaimed with a tone I couldn't quite place. His body trembled as he lay there.

 

“It's, it's for bitties- you know to make it easier for p-portions.” I slowly brought him to my chest and held him there until his trembling grew into a shaking movement. My teeth clenched tightly after hearing the shuttering hiccup leave his tiny form. I didn't mean to make him cry! I'm sorry! “H-hey, it's okay- I can cook it if you don't want to!” I panicked, did I hurt his feelings? Did I insult him?

 

 

 

What do I do?!?

 

“It's not that!” he gave a chuckle as he continued to quietly sniffle. "This is, your amazing. I can't believe you- you wanted to keep me. I can't believe that.” He hiccupped as he scrubbed at his eye sockets. “I can't believe that I'm here!” My eyes were beginning to water too as I realized that he must have been overwhelmed by disbelieving happiness. Or so I hoped,

 

“I do, I want you here.” Even if my anxieties will argue with that- “ I promise, I'm happy you're here Warrior.” I carefully maneuvered him onto both hands as I awkwardly shifted in my spot.  “Shh, hey now. Let's just take it easy huh?” I offered as I set Warrior down on a bundle of napkins, he was quick to grab onto one and bury his face into it.

 

“I'll make you the biggest most special taco today,” He shivered as I spoke to him, trying so hard to keep my voice level. I was never any good at comforting others... but I wanted to try. No, I needed to! “Then we can get settled for the night,” I quickly rummaged through my big fridge to see if there was any ground beef. No luck,

 

“And tomorrow,” it looks like I'd have to defrost it in the microwave... good thing I'd be cooking it right then too- “We'll get you things you need," and deserve, "how does that sound?” I was quick to throw the frozen chunk of meat in the microwave as I began to look through the pantry for taco shells.

 

“That... that would be amazing. I'd like that Star... please.” Warrior had settled on watching me as I skittered about in the small kitchen area. I didn't mind since he was no longer upset or as overwhelmed. The way he held the napkin close reminded me that he would need his own blanket and necessities. Plus, he wouldn't have to wear those rag like grey clothes anymore.

 

 

 

Why were they like that?

 

“Of course,” the microwave beeped as it finished defrosting. I was quick to throw onto a pan and onto the stove. I'd be taking care of us two- I mean three soon. I smiled at the thought before focusing on the task at hand. Knowing that Warrior was watching my every move.

 

“Tomorrow for sure. First thing in the morning okay?” I spun around to face him. Making sure he didn't feel neglected as I cooked. His eyes were wide and his smile met them in the most adorable ways.

 

“YES!” he exclaimed as I turned my attention to the meat- adding the needed spices, “Do you want cheese on yours? I'm sorry I don't have any fresh vegetables to offer,” I sheepishly asked, I should have gone to the groceries sooner... and more often.

 

“Do you like cheese Star?” he asked in an unsure way,

 

“Yes, it goes well with tacos,” grabbing two plates- it was ridiculously larger than him! I hope he would be able to eat his meal just fine.

 

“Then yes PLEASE!” Little Warrior unsteadily rose onto his feet as I set the shells onto the plates- it was almost ready. I felt excited to finish the tacos. His enthusiasm was rubbing off on me.

 

“Okay, it's going to be super hot, so be careful,” I warned him as I scooped the meat up and grabbed the magic extract for his meal. A teaspoon was recommended if the portion was larger than bitty portions. So, sprinkling that on there and.

 

“Ready?” I called out with plates in hand.

 

“Yes, please!” Warrior called out to me as he bounced on the napkins. Carefully setting the plate beside him with my plate following on the counter. I watched his expressions change dramatically.

 

“Thank you.” he breathed out as he sat on the edge of his plate as he stared at his meal in wonder.

 

I waited to eat mine so that I could gauge his reaction to his first homemade taco. I know it wasn't anything fancy but... I hoped he liked it. He really wanted one-

 

The crunch of the taco shell broke into my silent moment. I grinned seeing that he had bitten onto one half of the shell. It was rather large compared to him- I wish I could take a picture! His little eyes became stars as he sniffled. Was it too hot!?!

 

“Wh- what's the matter?!?” I was surprised to see him suddenly try to jam as much food as he could into his mouth. He stopped only when he had so much that his cheekbones puffed out. His blue tears trailing down his face as he quietly munched on his food.

 

“I... I LOVE IT.” he exclaimed after he swallowed his mouthful, his voice was hoarse as he sat there on the plate. Staring at his remaining taco strangely. I wasn't sure. What his reaction was supposed to mean. How long had it been since he had eaten?

 

“I. I'm glad you like it,” I told him as I watched him more closely. He was quick to repeat the process. Shoveling as much as he could into his tiny mouth and then slowly chewing on it... was he pacing himself? Was he savoring it? He paid no mind to his tears nor my staring, I worried my lower lip as I grabbed my meal.

 

It was still warm.

 

“Thank you so much Star.” Warriors voice broke mid-sentence as he gave me a sad smile,

 

“Anything for you my Little Warrior,” I quietly told him as he went back to enjoying his meal at a much slower pace. Tomorrow for sure, I was going to spoil him and make sure he always had what he needed.

 

 

* * *

 

A red light blinked angrily from the receiver as the two people in the same vicinity remained oblivious to its silent alarm. 

 

 

 

> **You have three new voice messages.**
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my errors!


End file.
